Why Now?
by rachelxo16
Summary: What happens when Team Austin goes to Seaford for a concert? Ally has a secret that only Trish knows about. She also has a brother. Will Team Austin find out her secret? Will Ally and her brother keep their loved ones safe? Maybe some Kick and Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV**

I was in Sonic Boom writing in my song book when I saw Trish walk in. "No new job today?" I ask laughing.

"No." She answered with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Are you okay Trish?"

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid you won't be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jimmy made me schedule a concert for Austin in Seaford."

"What?" I ask panicking. "I can't go to Seaford! It's not safe!"

"Calm down Ally."

"How can I be calm? We promised each other we would stay away from each other until we knew it was safe."

"What are you guys talking about?" Austin asks walking in With Dez by his side.

"Uh, nothing."

"Okay." Dez says dragging out the O.

"So Austin, I scheduled a concert for you in Seaford." Trish explains

"Really? That's awesome!"

"How long will we be there for?" Dez asks

"Two weeks."

"What!?" I yell.

"Are you okay Ally?" Austin asks

"I-I'm fine." I try to calm myself down before I ask my next question. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 4am."

"But that's so early." Dez whines earning him a slap from Trish.

"I'm gonna go home and pack." Austin says.

"Me too. Let's meet back here at around 2am and we'll take a cab to the airport." Trish says

"Okay. I'll see you guys later."

"Are you sure you're okay Ally?" Austin asks

"Yes I'm sure. Now let's go pack." I say trying to act happy.

**Time Skip**

We just boarded the plane and I'm freaking out. Obviously I'm putting on a face so Austin and Dez don't find out why I'm like this.

"Are you excited Als?" Austin asks. Did I mention he's sitting next to me.

"Of course I am."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When Dez and I walked in on your conversation with Trish, I heard you say something about it not being safe. What did you mean?"

"Uh, I was just telling Trish how planes aren't safe." I hope he believed that.

"Are you scared of flying?"

Yes, he bought it! "I have a little fear of flying but nothing major."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here."

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem."

The flight was about three hours and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. These two weeks are gonna suck.

"I can't believe we're here!" Austin exclaims as we arrive to our hotel.

"Let's go check in and then we can check out Seaford." Dez says

We check into our rooms and thankfully Trish and I are sharing one. She can keep me sane.

"Are you gonna tell the guys?" Trish asks as we start unpacking.

"Why would I tell them? I don't want them to be in danger."

"But I know."

"I know, but we were safe in Miami. While we're here, we're not."

"I'm so sorry Ally."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault I have a crazy life."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't, I promise." I barely convinced myself when I said that.

We finished unpacking, met up with Austin and Dez, and left the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Dez asks.

"How about the mall. I saw one when we left the airport." Austin says.

"Sounds good." Trish says

We decided to walk since the mall was only ten minutes away from our hotel.

"I'm hungry." Dez says as we walk into the mall.

"Me too." Austin says.

"Let's go eat at Falafel Phil's." Trish says

"Yes, Falafel!" Dez exclaims

I'm really hoping Phil doesn't recognize me. Since I used to live here I know a lot of people. But I do look a little different so I think I'm okay.

"So when is the concert exactly?" Austin asks as we sit in a booth.

"In two days." Trish says

"Do you know what songs you're gonna sing?" I ask.

"I was thinking Steal Your Heart, Don't Look Down, Illusion, and a few others."

"Awesome!" Trish exclaims

"But I want you to sing Don't Look Down with me Ally."

"What? I can't."

"Why not? You don't have stage fright anymore."

"I know, but this is your concert."

"And I want you to sing with me. Please." He says with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But only because you said please."

"Awesome!"

Once we finished eating, we continued walking around.

"Let's go check out that dojo." Dez suggests pointing to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"No!" I yell. "I mean, uh, how about we just walk around?"

"Come on Ally, it's just a dojo." Austin says.

"Fine."

We walk into the dojo and I see Rudy talking on the phone.

"I gotta go mom, I'll talk to you later." He says hanging up the phone.

"Did we interrupt?" Austin asks.

"No, it was just my mom." He pauses before he says, "Aren't you Austin Moon?"

"Yeah. And this is Trish, Dez, and-" He gets cut off by Rudy.

"Ally?" he asks

"Hey Rudy."

"What are you doing here?" He asks while giving me a hug.

"Austin has a concert in Seaford."

"Ally, how do you know Rudy?" Austin asks.

"Uh, I, uh don't." Really Ally, really?

"Obviously you do if he knows you."

"Does Jack know you're here?" Really Rudy?

"No he doesn't."

"Who's Jack?" Dez asks

"Ally's brother."

"You have a brother?" Austin asks

"Yes but he doesn't know I'm here so please don't tell him Rudy."

"Too late." Trish says pointing towards the door.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Jack asks walking towards me with Kim, Jerry, and Milton.

"Austin has a concert in Seaford."

"I am so confused right now. How come you never told us you had a brother?" Austin asks.

"Because, uh, because..." I stop talking and just run out of the dojo.

**Jacks POV**

"What is going on?" Dez asks

"Look, I'll try to explain later but right now I have to go find my sister."

I run out of the dojo and go straight to our spot. We used to go there all the time before she moved to Miami so I'm hoping she's there.

Once I spot her, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ally?"

"I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't want to come here but I didn't really have a choice." She looks at me and I know she was crying.

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay." I wrap her in a hug reassuring her that we will be okay.

"What are we gonna tell everyone?" She asks

"The truth. We can't keep this a secret anymore."

"Trish already knows."

"You told her?"

"I had to. She's my best friend. Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I didn't want to put them in danger."

"But we're in danger now that I'm here. If I could go back to Miami right now I would."

"We might be in danger but I know we'll be okay."

"You know I did miss you."

"I missed you too. How's dad doing?"

"He's fine. How's mom?"

"Same."

"I guess we should be heading back to the dojo."

"I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally POV**

We were walking back to the dojo and I swear my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I guess Jack sensed that I was nervous because he said, "Everything will be fine Ally. We'll explain everything to them."

"What if they're mad at us?"

"I really don't think they'll be mad at us for wanting to protect them."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"No you're not. I may not have seen you for a few years but you barely changed."

"True. But you definitely changed. You're more girly."

"I know."

"Have you been practicing karate since you moved?"

"No. I kind of stopped after I moved."

"So that means I can kick your ass."

"I may be a little rusty but I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." I take in a deep breath before I ask this next question. "Do you think they'll find us?"

"I really don't know. But if they do, we'll be ready."

"Maybe we should train, just in case."

"Sounds good to me. When do you want to start?"

"After Austin's concert. Did I mention I'm performing a duet with him?"

"Are you serious? That's awesome Als."

"Thanks."

"But I thought you had stage fright?"

"I did, but Austin helped me conquer my stage fright."

"I'm really happy you made such close friends after you moved."

"Me too. I just wish I moved under better circumstances."

"If anything, I wish you never moved. I missed having my sister around."

"And I missed having my brother around. I mean I couldn't annoy you anymore."

"Very funny."

We walked into the dojo and everyone surrounded us bombarding us with questions.

"Guys, stop!" Jack yells.

"Sorry, we're just worried about you guys." Kim says.

"No need to worry. We're fine." Jack says. I swear I saw him blush when Kim talked.

"So can someone please explain to us what's going on?" Austin asks.

"We'll explain everything but we just want to warn you that by you guys knowing this information, there is a chance you will be put in danger." I explain.

"Do you still want to know?" Jack asks. They all nod there heads.

"Ever since Jack and I were kids, we trained to be assassins. But before you ask, no, we never actually killed anyone. We never wanted to."

Jack continues explaining. "There's a group of rebels called, The Night Devils. We were assigned to kill them but we couldn't. The most we could do was capture them and send them to our boss."

I continue explaining. "After we captured them, we started having normal lives. We continued to train, but we weren't needed to capture anymore rebels." I took a deep breath before continuing because this part of the story sucks. "A few years ago, we got a call from our boss saying that The Night Devils escaped. We don't know how, but we knew they wanted revenge." I let a tear sleep and Jack took over. "The only way we would be safe is if we separated. Ally moved to Miami with our dad while I stayed here with our mom."

Everyone had there jaws practically on the floor except for Trish since she knows about this. "Um, guys? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Uh, that was a lot to take in." Kim says.

"I know you're all probably mad at us for not telling you but we did that to keep you safe." Jack explains.

"We're not mad." Austin says.

"Really?" I ask

"We get that you wanted to keep us safe." Milton says.

"I just can't believe you guys are assassins." Dez says.

"Do you hate that word as much as I do?" I ask Jack

"I really do." He says and we burst out laughing.

"Kim, do you have a pair of sweatpants and an extra shirt I can borrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, in my locker."

"Thanks." I grab the clothes and go to the locker room to change. "That's so much better." I say as I walk out of the locker room.

"Ally, are you still gonna sing with me at my concert?" Austin asks

"Of course I am. Nothing changed."

"Good."

"I wish we could go, but it's sold out." Kim says.

"Don't worry about it guys. You can watch from backstage." Trish says.

"Awesome!" Kim exclaims.

"Hey Ally, wanna go see mom?" Jack asks me.

"Is that even a question? Of course I do!"

"Then let's go. You guys want to come with us and then we can just hangout at my house?"

"Sure." Milton says.

I may have lived in Miami for a few years, but I still know where my old house is. I wonder if my mom kept my room. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we arrive at the house.

"Do you think she's gonna be mad that I'm here?" I ask Jack.

"Mom is gonna be surprised but she'll be fine."

We walk into the house and I see my mom in the living room watching TV. She doesn't notice any of us so I take this as my opportunity to scare her.

I walk up behind her and yell, "BOO!"

"Ahhh!" She yells jumping out of her seat.

"Hey mom."

"Oh My God! Ally!" She wraps me in a hug. God I missed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Austin has a concert here."

"But you both being here puts you in more danger."

"We know mom. But we'll be okay."

"I still can't believe your here."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"By any chance, is my room the same as it was before I left?"

"Yes it is. I couldn't change anything because I always hoped you would come back."

"Well I'm only here for two weeks."

"That's better than nothing." Jack says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mom, this is Austin and Dez." I say gesturing to the guys. She already knows Trish.

"Nice to meet you boys."

"Nice to meet you to Ms. Dawson."

"Please, call me Penny."

"Wait Jack, does that mean your last name is Dawson to?" Kim asks.

"No, I use our dad's last name."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Trish asks

"How about we go to the basement and watch a movie." Jack suggests.

"You guys go. I'll be down there in a minute."

"Gonna go to your room?"

"You know me so well little brother."

"You're only a year older than me."

"Don't care."

Our house is three floors and my room is on the second floor. The second I walked into my room, I felt tears on my cheeks. I went to my closet and I was in shock that all my old clothes were still there.

"Als." I hear Austin say.

"You can come in Austin." He walks in and his eyes go wide.

"Why are you in such shock?" I ask.

"Because this room is nothing like your room back in Miami."

"Yeah I know. When I moved to Miami I tried changing everything about me."

"So you're not really girly?"

"No, I'm more like a tomb boy."

"I still can't process all this. I never thought one of my best friends was a trained assassin."

"You're not going to stop being my friend, are you?"

"Of course not Als. I will be your best friend forever."

"That means a lot to me Austin." My arms go around his neck and his arms wrap around my waist.

"You want to head to the basement?" He asks

"Sure." I lead the way since he doesn't know where to go.

"Whoa, your basement is huge." Austin says as we walk in.

"We used to train here so we needed a lot of space."

"What kind of training did you guys do?" Milton asks.

"We mainly did karate. But we also had to train with weapons because we were assigned to kill. But like I said before, we never did." I explain.

"You don't look like the type of girl to do karate." Dez tells me.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Jack says.

Since we're all standing, I go over to Dez and flip him. "You were saying Dez."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just please never flip me again."

"That was awesome Als." Austin says.

"Thanks. I haven't done that in a while. It felt good."

"So what degree black belt are you? I'm only assuming your a black belt." Dez says.

"I'm a tenth degree black belt."

"That's insane!" Austin exclaims.

I looked over at Kim who was kind of staring at Jack. Someone likes my brother. "Kim, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I grab her hand and drag her up to my room.

"Okay, spill."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you staring at Jack. You totally like him."

"No I don't Ally. We're just friends."

"I've known you for a long time and I can tell you like him."

"Maybe I like him a little, but I know he doesn't like me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying he likes you to."

"You think so?"

"I know my brother. He definitely likes you."

"Since we're talking about boys, what's going on with you and Austin?"

"We're friends and partners, that's it."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Let's just get back to the basement."

"I really missed you Als."

"I missed you to. And I'm sorry we never told you guys what was going on. We just didn't want you guys to be put in danger."

"It's okay, we understand." I pull her in for a hug before we head back to the basement.

Was she right about me liking Austin? I mean we're best friends. I can't like my best friend. Can I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally POV**

Today's the day of Austin's concert and I'm kind of nervous. I don't even know why, I mean I don't have stage fright anymore. We're all backstage while Austin is rehearsing his set. We have about three hours before the concert actually starts so we're just gonna hangout.

"You alright Als?" Jack asks.

"I'm fine. Just nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great."

"Thanks Jack."

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. But don't you have school?"

"Yes, but I thought you could come with. You can follow me to all my classes."

"Can the guys come?"

"Sure. I mean if I could skip school I so would but, you know mom."

"Yeah, she would kill you."

"I think I can take her." He says and we burst out laughing. "I really missed this. Us just hanging out."

"Me too. But I always wondered if Simon was gonna give us another mission." I say. Simon's are boss's name.

"I don't think he wants us going on anymore missions until The Night Devils are captured for good."

"But what if the only way to get rid of them is to kill them. I mean I know we're trained to, but I don't know if I can actually kill anyone."

"Believe me, I don't want to kill anyone either. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Okay, let's stop talking about this. It's bringing me down and I need to be in a good mood for the concert."

"I think I know how to put you in a good mood."

"How?"

"Austin."

"What about Austin?"

"Aren't you guys going out?"

"What!? No! What made you think we were dating?"

"I don't know. It's just the way he looks at you."

"Are we seriously having this conversation?"

"Yes. I'm your brother and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You have nothing to worry about Jack. Austin is my best friend. We're not dating. Now can we change the subject?"

"Fine. So do you really write all of Austin's songs?"

"Yup. Your sister's pretty cool right?"

"Eh, you're alright."

I punch his arm. "Jerk."

"Lighten up Als. But when did you start writing songs?"

"After me and dad moved. You know he owns a music store, right?"

"Yeah, mom told me. At least mom and dad kept in touch."

"I just wish we could have kept in touch."

"Me too. But at least we're spending some time together now."

"That's true. I just wish we could stay for more than two weeks."

"Would you consider moving back to Seaford?"

"You know I can't do that Jack. It's still not safe. And I can't leave Austin, Dez, and Trish. They're my best friends."

"I get it. I was just hoping."

"Maybe you could come to Miami for a little."

"That would be awesome!"

A few hours passed and Austin's concert already began.

"SINGING DON'T LOOK DOWN WITH ME, PLEASE WELCOME, ALLY DAWSON!" I hear Austin say into his mic.

I walk onto the stage and stand next to Austin. "Hey guys, I'm Ally Dawson!"

Austin starts the song and I can't help but smile.

_[Austin:]_  
Yeah, whoa

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

_[Ally:]_  
Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back

Yeah!

_[Both:]_  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

_[Austin:]_  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

_[Ally:]_  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back

_[Both:]_  
No turning back

_[Ally:]_  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

_[Austin:]_  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_[Ally:]_  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

_[Both:]_  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_[Ally:]_ Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_[Austin:]_ Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

"Thank you Seaford!" I say into the mic as I walk off.

"That was great Als." Jack says pulling me in for a hug as I enter backstage.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you had such an amazing voice Als." Kim says.

"Well that's because when I lived here I had stage fright, so you never heard me sing."

"Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Kim asks

"I'm going to school with you guys tomorrow."

"Awesome! What about Austin, Dez, and Trish?"

"I didn't ask them yet. I'll tell them when we get back to the hotel."

"How about you stay at the house. You can sleep in your room while the guys sleep in the guest rooms." Jack suggests.

"Good idea little bro."

"Again, I'm a year younger than you. And besides, I'm taller than you."

"Only by like an inch."

"Try five."

"Whatever. I can still kick you ass."

"That's what you think. I've been doing karate everyday while you stopped."

"Like I said before, I may be a little rusty, but I can still kick your ass."

"How about you guys stop before you start fighting each other backstage."

"Kim's right. We'll fight later." I say with a smirk.

After Austin's concert is over, we head over to the hotel so we can pack everything and check out. I told them that we would stay at my house and they were fine with that. I also told them about the plan to go with Jack to school tomorrow and they're coming also.

"Alright guys, do you need help finding the guest bedrooms?" I ask as we walk into the house.

"I can show them. I still know my way around." Trish says.

"Thanks Trish. I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." I head upstairs to my room and start unpacking.

I hear a knock on my door to see Austin leaning against the door. "What's up Austin?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say you were great tonight."

"So were you. As always."

"Thanks Als."

"So, are you excited for school tomorrow?" I ask sarcastically.

"We're going to a school we don't attend which means no work. I'm good with that. Besides, you get to spend more time with your brother."

"Thanks for being so understanding about all this. It really means a lot to me."

"You know I'd do anything for you. I just have a quick question."

"What?"

"Does it scare you, you know, being an assassin?"

"It does sometimes. But I've done this for so many years that the fear is minimum."

"Did you ever get hurt?"

"I've gotten hurt but the injuries weren't that severe."

"You're a lot tougher than you look Dawson." He says letting out a small laugh.

"Well I am a trained assassin."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Als."

Night Austin."

Once he left my room I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

I woke up at around five in the morning so I figured I would get ready. Since I don't have to dress girly anymore, I'm wearing jeans, my blue converses, and a t-shirt. I curled my hair, put on a little makeup, and went downstairs.

"Morning Ally." Jack says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning. What are you doing up? It's only six."

"I always wake up early."

"Where's mom?"

"Work."

"So, what's going on between you and Kim?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." He says in a high pitched voice.

"You do realize whenever you lie your voice goes all high."

"No it doesn't." He does it again.

"You like Kim don't you?"

"Maybe."

"So why don't you ask her out?"

"Because she doesn't like me."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Trust me when I say she likes you too."

"I can't believe you're giving me dating advice. Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

That earned him a hit over the head. "Actually I have, so ha!"

"Why did you break up?"

"Because he didn't think I was outgoing enough."

"That's ironic."

**Time Skip**

"Okay, who's going with who to our classes?" Jack asks as we walk into the school.

"I'll go with Jack." I say.

"I'll go with Kim." Austin says.

"I'll go with Jerry." Trish says.

"And I'll go with Milton." Dez says.

"Awesome! We'll meet you guys at lunch." Jack says.

We all went our separate ways and Jack lead the way to his first class.

"Do you remember Jasmine Lane?" Jack asks me as we walk into his math class.

"You mean the girl who used to make fun of me for dressing up like a boy? Why yes, yes I do."

"Well she's in this class."

"Oh joy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't remember you."

"Ally Dawson?" I look at the door to see Jasmine.

So much for not remembering me. "Hi Jasmine."

"What are you doing back in Seaford?"

"Austin had a concert here."

"Austin Moon?"

"Yeah."

"I was at that concert. Was that you performing Don't Look Down with him?"

"Yeah it was."

"Well you were awesome."

"Thanks." She takes her seat leaving me in a bit of shock.

"Wow, she was actually nice." Jack says.

"I was not expecting that."

"Alright class settle down." The teacher says walking in. "Mr. Brewer, who is your guest?"

"This is my sister Ally. She's visiting for a couple of weeks."

"Well I'm Mr. Bay."

"Nice to meet you."

"Maybe you can even help your brother with some of his work."

"Kill me now." Jack whispers.

I whisper back, "I am trained." We hold back our laughter so no one looks at us weird.

"Mr. Bay?"

"Yes Ally."

"May I go to the restroom."

"Sure."

I walk out of the class and walk down the hall. I was about to enter the bathroom when a ninja star grazed my arm.

"Look who's back. Ally Dawson." One of the members of The Night Devils says.

I don't say anything, I just run back to Jack's class to warn him. "Jack!" I yell as I run through the door. "They're here."

"What!?"

"Come on!" I grab his hand and pull him out of the class.

"Where are they?" He asks.

"Right behind you." We turn around and there they are.

"You ready?" I ask Jack.

"Let's do this."

There are four guys so this shouldn't be too hard. One of The Night Devils throws a punch at me but I easily block it. I grab his arm and flip him, breaking his arm in the process. The next guy takes out a knife and pulls me close to him when I wasn't looking.

"Move and you die." He whispers in my ear.

"Ally!" Jack yells but I just shake my head to tell him not to worry.

I elbow the guy in the gut and he releases the hold on me. I jump in the air and kick him right in the head, landing him unconscious.

There's only one guy left and Jack and I decide to take him down together. I do a tornado kick while Jack does a foot sweep kick.

**Jack POV**

Once we took all of The Night Devils down, we still knew it wasn't over.

"Are you okay?" I ask Ally pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah, just a few cuts."

"Shouldn't we call Simon?"

"You do that, but if I recall, there were more than four members of The Night Devils."

"Which means the fight has only just begun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally POV**

After Jack called Simon we had to wait out in the hall for him. Everyone stayed in their classrooms mainly because we told them to.

"Jack, Ally." Simon greets us as he walks in with his associates.

"Hi Simon." I say.

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay. And I'm sorry I came to Seaford when I knew it was dangerous. I didn't really have a choice."

"Don't worry about it Ally. Maybe this was for the best."

"How many of them are there?" Jack asks.

"We're not sure. But there are definitely more of them. We think they recruited more members after they escaped."

"Meaning we have to be on lookout 24/7." I say.

"Yes, but I have complete faith in you two that you will take care of them once and for all."

"Thanks Simon."

"Now get back to class."

"But what do we tell everyone? I mean they are going to be asking question." Jack says.

"Tell them the truth. That way you can keep them safe."

"We'll keep in touch Simon." I say.

"Bye kids." He walked out of the school with his associates who already took the four members of The Night Devils.

"Ready to tell everyone?" I ask.

"Not really, but if we don't, they could be in more danger."

We walk into the classroom and we're immediately the center of attention.

"What the hell happened out there?" Jasmine asks.

"The only way you'll understand what happened out there, is if we explain what we are." I say.

"What do you mean what you are?" Mr. Bay asks.

"Ally and I are trained assassins."

"As in you kill people?" One of the students asks.

"Yes, but we never killed anyone. We never wanted to." Jack explains.

"But who were you fighting outside?" Jasmine asks.

"A rebel group called The Night Devils. We captured them years ago but they escaped shortly after." I explain.

"But aren't assassins, you know, the bad guys?" A student asks.

"We're the type of assassins that go after the bad guys. We never hurt innocent people." Jack explains.

"That's amazing." Jasmine says.

"Thanks." Jack and I say at the same time.

**Time Skip**

So we're at lunch and a lot of people are staring at me and Jack.

"Why is everyone staring at you guys?" Austin asks.

"Because we were attacked during first period." Jack explains.

"The Night Devils were here?" Kim asks.

"Yup. But we took care of them." I explain.

"Are you guys okay?" Trish asks.

"We're fine. We just have a few cuts." Jack says.

"I was thinking, maybe you guys should go back to Miami." I tell Austin, Dez, and Trish.

"Are you kidding Als. We're not leaving you here." Austin says.

"I'll be fine, it's you three I'm worried about."

"We're not leaving. End of discussion."

"You're very stubborn Austin Moon."

"That's what makes me awesome."

"Sure it does." Trish says making us burst out in laughter.

"I think I'm gonna go home." I say

"You okay?" Jack asks

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of these clothes and relax for a little."

"Okay, we'll see you at home."

I got up from the table and said, "Bye."

I basically ran home just in case more rebels were around. The second I walked through the door, I went straight to my room and put on sweatpants and a tank top. I decided to take a nap since I was exhausted from the fight.

**Jack POV**

School just ended so we're on our way home. I haven't heard from Ally so I can only assume she's sleeping. Whenever we had to fight against rebels she would always be exhausted after.

"Do you guys want to do something this weekend?" Kim asks.

"Actually, Ally and I were going to train. But you guys can still do something."

"Can we watch you guys train?" Austin asks.

"Sure. And maybe after training we can do something."

"Sounds good."

After ten minutes of walking, we finally got to the house.

"Do you think Ally's sleeping?" Trish asks.

"Most likely." I say.

"She didn't look so good when she left." Dez says.

"She was just tired. Plus she hasn't had to fight in a few years so that pretty much took all her energy."

"How do you guys do it? Milton asks. "I mean I don't think I could handle being an assassin."

"Well we've trained since we were kids so it's normal for us."

"But don't you guys get scared?" Jerry asks.

"When we first started we were terrified. But after all these years we're almost fearless."

"I think it's so amazing what you guys do." Kim says.

"Thanks." We went to the basement so we could just hangout.

"Shouldn't we wake Ally up?" Trish asks.

"You really want to wake her up, especially after the fight?" Dez asks.

"She slept long enough. I'll go wake her up." I say.

I head upstairs and go to Ally's room where I see her asleep.

I quietly walk up to her and yell, "Ally!"

"Ahhh!" She yells and falls out of bed.

I burst out laughing but she gives me the death glare so I stop. "Sorry."

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because we figured you slept long enough."

She gets up from the floor holding her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the guy who pulled a knife on me grazed my back."

"Let me see it."

"Jack I'm fine."

"Just let me see it."

"Fine." She lifts up her shirt halfway where I see a long cut.

"Let's go bandage that up."

"It's just a cut, Jack."

"Well we don't want it getting infected so stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Are you kidding me? You're one of the most stubborn people I know."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever."

I drag her to the bathroom and bandage up her cut. "Is everyone in the basement?" She asks.

"Yup. And they're gonna watch us train tomorrow."

"Just please tell me we're not gonna train all day."

"Don't worry, we'll train for a few hours and then we'll do something fun."

"Good." She says and let's out a yawn.

"Still tired?"

"Yeah. That fight really took a lot out of me."

"Because you haven't trained in years. You never should have stopped."

"I know, but I wanted to try to have a normal life in Miami. And if I trained, then that would never happen."

"So instead of training you started writing songs?"

"Pretty much. Whenever I wrote a song it kind of made me forget what I am."

"Do you hate it that much?"

"No, but sometimes the responsibility overwhelms me."

"I get what you're saying."

"Come on, let's head down to the basement."

We get out of the bathroom and head down to the basement where everyone is watching TV.

"Hey guys." Ally says.

"Hey Ally, how you feeling?" Austin asks.

"I'm fine, just tired." She says giving me a look.

"If you slept any longer you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So you're welcome."

"Whatever." She heads over to the couch and sits next to Austin. "So I was thinking. Since we're training tomorrow and you all want to watch, why don't we just have one big sleepover?" Ally suggests

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Kim says.

"I'm in." Milton says.

"Me to yo!" Jerry says.

"And after training we'll do something fun." Ally says.

"Cool."

**Time Skip**

**Ally POV**

"You ready to get your butt kicked little bro?"

"The question is, are you ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Just start fighting already!" Dez yells.

"Okay. Kim, can you do a countdown?"

"Sure. On the count of three fight. One...two...three."

Jack advances towards me with a kick but I easily block it by doing a back flip. I start throwing punches but he blocks each and every strike.

We trained for a few hours until we decided we had enough.

"I'm..exhausted." I say trying to catch my breath.

"For someone who hasn't trained for years, you still got it." Jack says.

"How are you not out of breath?"

"Like I said, I've been training. You haven't."

"I hate you right now."

"Love you too, sis."

"That was so awesome!" Austin exclaims.

"It was wasn't?" Jack says.

"Don't be so cocky." I tell him.

"What time is it?" Trish asks.

I look at my watch and say, "It's almost twelve."

"Cool, so we have the rest of the day to do something." Kim says.

"Okay, but first I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

"You're such a girl Als."

"And you're such a boy, Jack."

"Go shower guys so we can head out." Dez says.

"Fine, we're going." Jack says.

We head upstairs and I go straight to my room. Yup, my room has a bathroom. I take a nice hot shower to soothe my muscles since I guarantee they will be sore. Once I'm done, I put on some sweatpants and a tank top. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on my converses.

I head downstairs to see everyone in the living room. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well Jack's not." Kim says.

"No surprise there. He always took longer showers than me."

"So what's the plan for today?" Trish asks.

"No clue. What do you guys want to do?"

"How about we go to the Seaford County Fair?" Kim suggests.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Austin asks.

"Sure. Let's talk in my room."

We head upstairs and go to my room. "What's up?"

"Are you thinking about staying in Seaford when the two weeks are up?"

"A part of me wants to stay here, but the other part knows I can't. Why?"

"Because I can see you really missed it here. You just look happy."

"I did miss Seaford, but I'm happy in Miami with you, Dez, and Trish."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I had an idea."

"Oh no."

"Just hear me out."

"Sorry."

"I thought that I would buy plane tickets for Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton to come with us back to Miami."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course I would. I know you would be sad to leave Jack and your other friends here when we go back to Miami."

"You're an amazing best friend Austin."

"So are you Ally. I would never ask for another best friend."

"Likewise."

"So do you want to go tell the guys the plan?"

"How about we make it a surprise?"

"Sounds good to me. When we come back from the fair I'll buy the tickets."

"I can't thank you enough Austin."

I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. Austin is so amazing. I can't believe he is willing to buy Jack and the other's plane tickets to Miami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally POV**

The second we arrived at the fair, we went straight to the rides.

"Alright, what ride are we going on first?" Kim asks.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" I suggest.

"Or, we could go on the Twister." Jack says.

"Why don't we split up? Ally, Dez, Trish, and I will go on the Ferris Wheel, while you, Kim, Jerry, and Milton go on the Twister." Austin tells Jack.

"I'm good with that." I say.

"Okay, so we'll meet by the ticket booth after the ride is over." Kim says.

"Then let's go before a huge line forms." Jerry says.

"Later guys." I say.

Since there was no line for the Ferris Wheel, we were able to get on right away.

"So guess what guys." I say.

"What?" Trish asks.

"Austin is buying plane tickets for Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton so they can come with us back to Miami."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted Ally to spend more time with her brother."

"That's really nice of you Austin."

"Do they know?" Dez asks.

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise."

When we got to the top of the Ferris Wheel, it stopped.

"Why did we stop moving?" Dez asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing." I say.

I look out of the Ferris Wheel to see a crowd gathering by the Twister ride. "Do you guys see that crowd by the Twister ride?"

They come over and look with me. "Yeah, what do you think is going on?" Austin asks.

"Um, Ally? Trish asks.

"What?"

"I think it's a fight."

"Which means?" Dez asks.

"They're here." Austin says.

"We have to get out of here!"

"But how, we're stuck up here."

"I'm gonna climb down. You guys have to stay up here."

"Are you insane. We're a good 300-ft from the ground." Austin says.

"I don't care. I have to help Jack."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

I know what I'm doing is dangerous but at this point I don't care. Once I get a good grip, I start climbing down as fast as possible. Once I reach the 10-ft mark, I jump down.

I run straight to the Twister ride to see Jack fighting five members of The Night Devils. Luckily Kim, Jerry, and Milton were actually helping.

"Need any help guys?"

"That would be great."

Since Jack was fighting off two rebels, I started fighting one of them so he was only fighting one. I did a crescent kick to the face, knocking the rebel to the ground. I ran over towards Kim, Jerry, and Milton who were having some trouble.

"Guys, get out of here, I got this!" They literally ran away once I finished that sentence.

I saw Jack take down the rebel he was fighting and he was shortly by my side.

Jack and I both do roundhouse kicks, knocking two of the rebels down. That leaves one left.

"How should we take this one down Jack?"

"You aim high, I am low?" I nod my head before we advance.

I kick the rebel in the chest while Jack does a foot sweep kick.

"Nice job bro."

"You to. I'll go call Simon."

He walks away and and Kim, Jerry, and Milton come running over.

"Are you guys okay?" Kim asks.

"We're fine. Thanks for holding them off until I got here."

"No problem. But if you haven't gotten here when you did, then I don't think it would've ended well."

"How did you get here so fast?" Milton asks. "I mean weren't you guys on the Ferris Wheel?"

"I'm pretty sure they still are. I climbed down once I saw what was happening."

"You climbed down the Ferris Wheel? Isn't like 300-ft tall?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, just don't tell Jack I did that."

"Did what?" Jack asks walking back over.

"That Ally climbed down the Ferris Wheel to get here."

"Jerry!"

"You did what?"

"I climbed down the Ferris Wheel. It's no big deal."

"It's a very big deal. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"What was I supposed to do? Watch you get killed?" I ask starting to cry.

"Don't cry Als. Just never climb down a Ferris Wheel again."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Ally!" I turn around to see Austin, Dez, and Trish running towards us.

"Hey guys."

"Are you guys okay?" Austin asks.

"We're fine."

"I think we should go home." Kim says.

"You guys go. I'll wait for Simon." Jack says.

"Who's Simon?" Dez asks.

"Our boss." I say.

"So you guys head home and I'll meet you guys there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now go home and relax."

"Okay okay, we're going."

We leave the fair and make our way home. The second we enter the house, I grab Austin's hand and drag him to my room.

"What's going on?"

"I think we should get out of Seaford before the two weeks are up."

"You think it's safer there?"

"Yes. Besides, they don't know I live there so I think it's our best option."

"I'll call the airline and arrange everything. When do you want to leave?"

"Is tomorrow possible? The sooner we get out of here the better."

"I think tomorrow's fine. And if not, I'm sure Jimmy can arrange something."

"Thank you so much Austin."

"Your welcome. So I'm guessing we're not gonna make it a surprise anymore?"

"Nope. You call the airline and I'll go tell them."

"Sure thing. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure, what?"

"Never climb down a Ferris Wheel again."

"Don't worry, I already made that promise to Jack."

"Good, because I don't know what I would've done if you fell."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't fall."

"I still don't understand how you can handle all this."

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing."

"Well I'm gonna go call the airline and arrange everything."

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

He left my room and went to his so he could arrange everything. God I just wanted to kiss him. Wait what!?

I ran out of my room and went downstairs just in time to see Jack walking in. "Simon dropped you off?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you and the guys."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I just have something to tell you guys."

"Everyone's in the basement?"

"Yup, so let's go."

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Nope. Once I'm done talking you can shower."

"Fine. But this better be important."

"Trust me, it is." I grab his hand and drag him to the basement where everyone is watching TV. "Okay, I have an announcement."

"What's going on?" Kim asks.

"You, Jack, Jerry, and Milton are coming with us back to Miami."

"What?"

"Are you serious?" Jack asks.

"I'm very serious. Austin is making the flight arrangements right now."

"How come we're going?" Jerry asks.

"Because you guys are my friends to. I want all my friends together."

"This is awesome! I've never been to Miami before." Kim says.

"Well now you get to go."

"Did you talk to mom about this?"

"Uh, no. Not yet."

"KIDS, I'M HOME!" I hear mom yell.

"Looks like we can tell her now."

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"But I want to take a shower."

"Stop whining and come on."

"Before you guys go, I just had a quick question." Kim says.

"What?"

"When are we going?"

"We're trying to get a flight for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, so you guys need to go home, talk to your parents and pack."

"We're on it."

Jack and I head upstairs and see mom in the kitchen. "Mom, can we talk to you?"

"Sure kids, what's up?"

"Um, Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton are coming with me, Austin, Dez, and Trish back to Miami.

"May I ask why?" She asks in a somewhat angry tone.

"Because we think it would be safer in Miami."

"You're safe here to."

"No we're not. We've already been attacked twice." Jack explains.

"They found you?"

"Yes. But that's not the only thing that worries us."

"What else?"

"There's more of them. We've already taken down nine. We don't know how many more there are."

"When were you guys attacked?"

"The other day at school and then today."

"Are you hurt?"

"We're fine mom."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you can go to Miami."

"Thank you mom." Jack says and gives mom a hug.

"How long will they be in Miami?"

"I don't know. But probably for a while."

"Do you think you can enroll them in school?"

"Sure, no problem."

"But where will they be staying?"

"They can stay with dad and me, or they can stay in Sonic Boom.

"I just want you guys to know that I'm so proud of you. And I love you."

"We love you too mom." We get into a group hug that we don't let go of for a while.

"Ally?" I turn around to see Austin.

"Yeah?"

"Everything's set up. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Then I guess we should start packing."

I don't know how long Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton will stay in Miami with us, but the fact that I get to spend more time with them is awesome. I just wish they were coming to Miami for different reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally POV**

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup. Mom is waiting outside in the van to take us to the airport."

"I still can't believe our parents are letting us go to Miami for who knows how long." Kim says.

"Are you at least excited?"

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic!"

"Well our flight leaves in three hours, so we better get going." Austin says.

We grab our luggage and head to the van. There isn't enough room for all of us so we're practically squished until we get to the airport.

After a forty-five minute drive, we arrive at the airport. Mom parks the car, we grab our luggage, and we head inside. We check-in our luggage and make our way to the gate.

"I'm gonna say goodbye here kids." Mom says making us stop walking.

"We still have some time before our flight leaves." I say.

"I know, but I can't go through security so I have to say goodbye here."

I start crying and I can't seem to stop. "Don't cry Ally. We'll see each other again."

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to." She pulls me in for a hug then releases after a few seconds.

"Now Jack, please don't annoy your sister too much."

"I can't make any promises." He laughs then hugs our mom.

"I guess we better get going."

"I love you both. Call me when you land."

"We will."

"Bye mom."

"Bye kids."

We give her one more hug before we go our separate ways. Once we go through security, we head over to our gate and wait until our flight is called for boarding.

"Are you guys nervous about starting a new school?" Austin asks the guys.

"A little." Kim says.

"Well don't be. Besides, it's not like you don't know anyone." I say.

"That's true."

"Uh Ally, does dad even know that we're coming?" Jack asks.

"Um, no."

"You never told him?"

"No, but he'll be fine with all this."

"You better hope so."

After waiting about fifty minutes, we finally boarded the plane.

"I can't wait to get back to Miami." I say taking my seat.

"So you're not upset about leaving Seaford?" Austin asks taking the seat next to me.

"I'm sad to be leaving my mom, but I'm happy that Jack and the guys are coming with us. And it's all thanks to you."

"Happy to help. And I know you wouldn't be happy back in Miami without spending more time with Jack."

"I just can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Seeing you happy is thanks enough."

"Austin?"

"Yeah."

"Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's not important."

"Well if you change your mind, I'm right here."

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem Als. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna try and sleep."

"Me too."

I lean my head against the window and close my eyes. But I can't seem to sleep because I keep thinking about Austin. I don't even know why. I mean we're best friends. We can't be anything more, can we?

I feel myself being moved around and then I hear my name. "Als, wake up."

I open my eyes to see Austin. "We're in Miami?"

"Yeah, you were asleep the entire flight."

"Well I was tired."

"I can see that."

We get off the plane and head over to luggage claim. Once we get our luggage, I thought occurs to me. "How are we getting home?"

"We can take a cab." Trish says.

"But it won't fit all of us."

"Then we'll take two." Austin says.

We leave the airport, grab two cabs and they take us to Sonic Boom.

"Dad!" I yell as we walk in.

"Maybe he's not here." Jack says.

"Knowing him, he's probably at a convention."

"Where can we put our stuff?" Kim asks.

"In the practice room upstairs."

"You have a practice room?" Jack asks.

"Well Austin and I have to write songs somewhere." I say letting out a small laugh.

Everyone goes upstairs to the practice room but I hold Trish back.

"What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something but promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Okay well, I like Austin."

"You like Austin? As in like like?"

"Yes, what should I do?"

"You tell him."

"I can't tell Austin I like him."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell him that I like him and he doesn't like me back, our friendship will be ruined."

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure that Austin likes you."

"And how do you know?"

"Do you not see the way he looks at you? He totally likes you."

"I don't know what to do Trish."

"You tell Austin."

"But what happens if we start dating and it doesn't work out?"

"But what if it does work out?"

Is Trish right? Should I tell Austin?

**Jack POV**

"So Austin, what's going on between you and my sister?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on between us."

"Come on Austin. It's so obvious that you like her." Kim says.

"Even I can see that you like her." Dez says.

"Okay, yes, I like Ally. But nothing's going to happen."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because she doesn't like me back."

"I know my sister and I can tell you right now that she likes you."

"So what should I do?"

"Ask her out."

"What if she says no?"

"She won't. Trust me."

"Let's head back downstairs since we left Trish and Ally there." Milton says.

We leave the practice room and head downstairs where we see Ally playing the piano. "Sounds good Als."

"Thanks. I thought I would try and write a new song."

"If you want we can work on a song later." Austin suggests.

"Sure."

"Ally, did you call mom to let her know we're here?"

"Yeah, I called her while you guys were upstairs."

"Guys, I'm telling you, you should never eat the outside of a pineapple." I hear a familiar voice say.

We all look over to the store entrance to see four teenagers. Three of them Ally and I know, the fourth one I have no clue who he is.

"Adam, Bree, Chase?" I ask.

"Jack, Ally?" Chase asks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ally asks.

"Mr. Davenport has a conference here so we're staying for the week." Bree explains.

"Uh, hello." Austin says.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is Adam, Bree, Chase, and-"

"Leo. Leo Dooley."

"He's our step-brother." Chase says.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Milton asks.

"We've gone on a few missions together." Ally explains.

"So you guys are assassins also?" Austin asks.

"Not exactly." Bree says.

"Wait, you guys are assassins?" Leo asks.

"Yup. But don't worry, we've never killed anyone before." I say.

"So what are you doing in Miami Jack?" Chase asks.

"Seaford wasn't that safe anymore."

"Why?" Bree asks.

"Three words. The Night Devils."

"They escaped!?" Chase asks.

"Yeah, but that's not the only problem."

"There's more of them." Ally says.

"How many?" Adam asks.

"We don't know. We've already taken down nine."

"Well if you guys need help, we're here for you." Bree says.

"Thanks, but let's hope we won't need your help. I mean they don't know we're in Miami."

"Never underestimate The Night Devils." Chase says.

"Well enough about The Night Devils. Do you guys want to hangout later?" Ally asks.

"Sure. You wanna meet here?" Chase asks.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Bree says.

"Bye." They walk out of Sonic Boom and we turn to the guys who are looking at us weird.

"What?" Ally asks.

"Nothing, but we were not expecting that." Kim says.

"How long have you guys known them?" Milton asks.

"A few years."

"What did they mean they weren't exactly assassins?" Jerry asks.

"I wish we could tell you guys but we can't."

"Why not?" Austin asks.

"Because no one can know. Can we please drop it?" Ally asks.

"Okay, fine." Dez says.

I really hope they don't ask anymore question about Adam, Bree, and Chase. We can't reveal their secret.

**I bet you guys weren't expecting Lab Rats in this story. Well don't worry, neither was I. This idea just came to me as I was writing. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally POV**

I went to Marino High with Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton to enroll them and they start tomorrow. I think High School just got a lot more interesting.

"We're back guys!" I yell as we walk in Sonic Boom.

"We'll be down in a minute!" I hear Austin yell.

"So do you guys need anything for school tomorrow?"

"I think we're good." Kim says.

"When are Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo coming?" Jack asks.

"They should be here soon."

"Hey guys." I hear Trish say as they walk down the stairs.

"Hey. What were you guys doing in the practice room?"

"Just talking." Austin says.

"So are guys ready to start school tomorrow?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, we're actually pretty excited." Milton says.

"So are you guys gonna tell anyone at school about you and Jack being assassins?" Jerry asks.

"I really don't think we need to." Jack says.

"Besides, if we tell people what we are, they probably won't even believe us."

"Just promise us you won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Kim says.

"Thanks."

"Are we still gonna train while we're here?" Jack asks me.

"I think we should."

"But where?"

"How about the practice room? I mean it's not as big as our basement but it's still pretty big."

"It's better than nothing."

"Hey guys." I hear Chase say.

"Hey." Jack says.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Austin asks.

"We could go to the movies. Blood Bath 2 just came out." Dez says.

"But you guys know how much I hate horror movies." I say.

"Come on Als. It's just a movie." Austin says.

"Besides, you're an assassin. You shouldn't be scared of a horror movie." Leo says.

"Are you guys really gonna make me go?"

"Yes." They all say in unison.

"I'll get you for this."

"Just relax Als. I'll be right next to you."

"Aw!" Adam says.

"What?"

"You guys are so cute together." Bree says.

"We're not together." Austin and I say at the same time.

"Okay." Dez says dragging out the O. "Let's go."

I look over at Austin and I swear I saw him blush. Does he like me to?

We walk out of Sonic Boom and head over to the movie theater. We buy our tickets and walk into the theater. I take a seat next to Austin since he did say he was gonna be right next to me.

"If I get nightmares after this movie I'm gonna kill you guys."

"Tell me she's kidding." Leo says.

"I didn't mean it literally."

"You need to relax Ally. It's just a movie."

"I can't help being scared."

"Well if you start getting freaked out, just let me know. Like, squeeze my hand or something."

"Aw!"

"Shut up!" Austin and I say at the same time, again.

The movie starts and it isn't that bad. But about halfway through, I start shaking from fear. I grab Austin's hand and squeeze it letting him know I'm freaked. He puts his arm around me trying to calm me down. That actually does the trick. Once the movie is over, Austin realizes his arm is still around me.

"Sorry." He says and retracts his arm.

"It's fine."

"So Ally, was the movie that bad?" Trish asks.

"No, it was actually pretty good." I look at Austin and smile. He does the same.

"How about we head back to Sonic Boom and we can just hangout." Jack says.

"Sounds good to me." Trish says.

We leave the movie theater and head back to Sonic Boom. On the way back, I hear my name being called. "Ally!"

I turn around to see, Dallas? "Uh, hi Dallas."

"You look, different."

"I'm wearing different clothes. That's all."

"Oh."

"So what do you want? I'm hanging out with my friends and brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes she does." Jack says coming to stand next to me.

"Dallas this is Jack. Jack, Dallas."

"Nice to meet you." Dallas says.

"Okay, so what did you want?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Fine. I'll meet you guys back at Sonic Boom."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jack asks.

"It's fine. I'll see you guys in a few minutes." They nod their heads and walk away. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I want to get back together."

"Uh, you broke up with me."

"I know and it was a mistake. Please take me back."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because there's someone else."

"Someone else? Who is it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because...because." He stops talking and kisses me.

I push him off. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you that I care about you."

"By kissing me? You're insane."

"Come on Ally. Let's get back together."

"For the second time, no." I walk away before he says anything.

**Austin POV**

"What did you think Dallas wanted with Ally?"

"He probably wants to get back together with her." Trish says.

Please don't let that be true.

"But I don't think she wants to." Trish says.

All of a sudden Ally comes storming in and runs upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Leo asks.

"Something must have happened between her and Dallas." Milton says.

"I'll go check on her." I head up to the practice room to see Ally sitting on the piano bench. "Are you okay Als?"

"I'm just dandy."

"What happened between you and Dallas?"

"He told me how he wanted to get back together, and how breaking up with me was a mistake."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I wouldn't get back together with him but he didn't really listen."

"What do you mean?"

"He kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"But I pushed him away."

"You don't want to get back together with him?"

"No, because I like someone else."

No, she likes someone else. That's just great! "Oh. Well I'm sure whoever this guy is, he must be great."

"I think so."

"Well I'm gonna go."

"It's you Austin!"

"What's me?"

"You're the guy I like."

"Really?"

"Yes. You know what? Let's just forget I said anything."

"No Ally, I don't want to forget."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is-" I cut myself off from talking by kissing her. She was shocked at first but then kissed back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"You don't have to apologize Austin. I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yes, I liked kissing the guy I like."

"And I liked kissing the girl I like."

"So what does this make us?"

"Let's see. Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why yes, I will be your girlfriend Austin Moon." I pull her in for another kiss.

I can't believe Ally is my girlfriend.

**Ally POV**

I can't believe Austin is my boyfriend.

"I think we should head downstairs."

"You know you should thank your brother for getting us together."

"Um, why?"

"Because he was the one that convinced me to ask you out. Even though I didn't technically ask you out, but you know what I mean."

"Why did you need convincing?"

"Because I was afraid that if I asked you out, you would turn me down."

"Why were afraid? I mean you've asked out other girls."

"Yeah, but you're no ordinary girl. You're special Ally."

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Well it's the truth."

"So you don't mind dating an assassin?" I ask letting out a small laugh.

"Not at all. Besides, it's kind of hot."

"Alright, now we really should get back downstairs."

I grab his hand and we walk downstairs. Of course once get down, I don't let go of his hand.

"Are you okay Ally?" Jack asks.

"Never better." I say and Austin pulls me closer to him.

"Are you two...dating?" Trish asks.

"Yup."

"Ha! I told you they would get together." Trish says to Dez.

"Please, we all knew they would get together." Jack says.

"You guys really talked about us getting together behind our backs?" Austin asks.

"Well duh!" Dez says.

Wow, we have crazy friends. But I wouldn't ask for any other ones.

**Yay! Austin and Ally finally got together!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally POV**

"You guys ready for school?"

"Yeah, but why are we going early?" Jack asks.

"So you can get your schedules and find your classes."

"Good idea sis."

"Why thank you."

"Are we meeting the guys at school?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, so let's get going."

"You just want to see Austin."

"Shut up Jack."

"Fine, I'm shutting up."

"Can we go already?" Milton asks.

"Yes, sorry."

We walk out of Sonic Boom and I lock the door behind us. I know what you're thinking. How can they sleep in Sonic Boom? Well Austin's parents were nice enough to give us a couple of mattresses to put in the practice room.

When we get to school, the guys go to the main office while I go to my locker. I start singing random lyrics that pop into my head.

Everyday-day-day,

I fall for you a little more-oh-ore

And every night-night-night

I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul

Yeah-eh.

"That sounded really good Als." Austin says walking over.

"Thanks. Those lyrics just popped into my head."

"So where's Jack and the guys?"

"In the main office getting their schedules."

"So we have some alone time?"

"I believe so."

I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist and we lean in for the kiss.

"Oh My God! You two are together?" We pull away to see Julie, the school slut staring at us.

"Yeah we are. Got a problem with that?"

"What do you see in her Austin?"

"Shut up Julie."

"Whatever." She walks away and we can't help but laugh.

"Well she wasn't happy." I say.

"No kidding. She's had a crush on me for a while."

"Who couldn't have a crush on you? I mean you hot, talented, did I mention hot."

"I don't care who has a crush on me because you're the only girl I want."

"And you're the only guy I want." I say and give him a peck on the lips.

"Gross." We hear Jack say. He walks up to us with Kim, Jerry, and Milton.

"I'll get you later for interrupting us." I give him my famous death glare.

"So did you guys get your schedules?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. We actually have all the same classes together." Milton says.

"Well I talked to the principal and convinced him to put you guys in the same classes."

"Thanks sis."

"No problem."

"Wait, where's Trish and Dez?" Kim asks.

"I have no clue. We came together." Austin says.

"I'm pretty sure they're going around the school telling people you guys are together." Jerry says.

"They would do that."

"So what class do you guys have first?" Austin asks.

"English."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"So do I."

"I have to be in the same class as my sister? That's just great."

"Love you to bro."

"You know what I meant."

"No, I really didn't."

"Okay, moving on." Kim says. "Is the English teacher nice.?"

"Yeah, Ms. Quinn is pretty nice. She has her moments though."

"Good to know." Milton says.

"So you guys want to head class?"

"Might as well."

"Alright, well I'll see you at lunch Austin."

"Bye Als. Have a good first day guys."

"Thanks." Kim says.

I give him a quick kiss before we head off to class. When we get there I take my seat in the back but Ms. Quinn makes Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton stay in the front so they can introduce themselves.

"Class, please welcome our new students." Ms. Quinn says.

"Hey, I'm Jack."

"I'm Kim."

"I'm Jerry."

"And I'm Milton."

"Well welcome. You guys can take a seat wherever you'd like."

There are empty seats near me so obviously they take those.

"Alright, I thought since we're reading Shakespeare, we could watch Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Quinn says.

We all start cheering until she says, "But you have to write ten facts about the movie." That leads us to boo.

"Oh please, ten facts is nothing." Ms. Quinn says.

She starts setting up the movie but is interrupted by a knock on the door. She walks over to the door and opens it revealing...Simon?

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Yes, I must speak with Ally and Jack."

"May I ask why?"

"It's a private matter madame."

"Very well. Ally, Jack, you may go."

"Thank you Ms. Quinn."

We walk out of the room with a couple of stares trailing behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Jack says.

"I'm afraid I have bad news kids."

"Tell me The Night Devils aren't here."

"I'm afraid so. But there's something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"It's about your father."

"What about him?" Jack asks.

"I'm afraid he was...killed."

The second those words came out of his mouth, I started balling my eyes out. "Tell me your joking."

"I wish I was guys."

"How?" Jack asks through his tears.

"He was stabbed multiple times."

"By who?" I ask through my tears.

"The Night Devils."

"They killed our father!?"

"Keep it down Ally."

"No! I don't care if they hear!"

"Maybe we should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ally, you need this time to grieve."

"I'll grieve once I kill The Night Devils."

"You want to kill them now?" Jack asks.

"They killed our father Jack! I'm putting my feelings about murder aside so I can kill them!"

"Ally's right. Capturing them is no longer an option. You must kill them."

"Okay. But um, Simon?"

"Yes."

"Where's our father's body?"

"Back in Seaford. We didn't want you two to see him."

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Again, I'm sorry kids."

"But what about mom? Is she safe?"

"Yes, I have my associates looking after her."

"This is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault Ally."

"Yes it is. I'm the one that came to Seaford when it wasn't safe! I'm the reason our father is dead!"

"Listen to me Als. This is not your fault. The ones at fault will pay for what they did."

"Listen to Jack, Ally. None of this is your fault."

"I just can't believe he's gone." I start crying again and Jack pulls me in for a hug.

"Are you sure you kids don't want to go home?"

"No, um, I think we're just gonna go back to class." Jack says.

"Very well. But please let me know if you kids need anything."

"Thanks Simon."

"I'll keep in touch." He walks away leaving me and Jack alone in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I ask Jack.

"Not really. You?"

"I'm angry, sad, and I just want to punch something."

"We'll get them Als."

"But what if we can't?"

"But we will."

"I never got to say goodbye." I let tears roll down my face as Jack does the same.

"We'll get through this. I promise."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"He might be gone but we still have the memories."

"Remember that time we went to the beach with mom and dad and we ended up having a water gun fight."

"That was a fun day."

"I wish we could have had more of them."

"Me too."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we can't kill them?"

"Listen to me Als. We can and we will."

"I'm just scared."

"Don't worry. So am I."

"Let's get back to class."

"Are you sure? You look like you want to breakdown."

"If I don't keep myself occupied then I will breakdown."

"But if you need to get out of here, then just let me know."

"Same goes for you."

This is the worst day of my life. How could my father be dead? He had nothing to do with this. The second we see The Night Devils, we're gonna kill them and we're gonna enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally POV**

After we went back to class, everyone was staring at us. I'm pretty sure it was because we were crying. Kim and the rest of the guys tried talking to us but we couldn't talk. I can tell you right now it's gonna be a long day.

My next class was gym, and luckily Trish had that class with me. But there was one person in that class that I hated. Julie.

"Hey Ally." Trish says walking over to me.

"Hey Trish." I say pretty quietly.

"What's wrong?"

I don't say anything. I just hug her.

"Aw. Did Austin dump you already?" I let go of Trish to see Julie standing behind us.

"Leave me alone Julie."

"But it's so fun bothering you. So, did you and Austin break up?"

"Leave her alone Julie."

"Why should I? She took Austin away from me."

"Let's get this straight. Austin was and never will be yours. And I'm really not in the mood to deal with your crap."

"Aw, is poor, innocent Ally sad?"

I grab her arm and twist it around her back. "I'm not so innocent. So you better watch your back if your gonna keep bugging me."

"Let go of me you freak."

"As you wish, queen bitch." I let go of her arm and she runs away.

"Ally, what happened?" Trish asks. "You never act like that."

"I know, but I was so done with her crap and it's just not a good day." I start crying again but I wipe away my tears.

"Why are you crying? You know you can tell me anything."

"My-my dad is d-dead."

"What?"

"He was killed."

"Ally, I'm so sorry."

"I just can't believe he's gone."

"Do you need anything?"

"I need to get out of here. I need some air. I'll see you later."

"What about your stuff? Everything's in the locker room."

"I'll get my stuff later."

I run out of the gym and head outside. I grab my phone and dial Bree's number.

"Bree?" I ask starting to cry.

"Ally? What's wrong?"

"Can you come by my school? And bring Adam and Chase."

"Sure, we'll be there in a minute."

I hang up and wait for them. In a matter of seconds they're right in front of me.

"What's going on? And why are you crying?" Chase asks.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Adam asks.

"Killing The Night Devils."

"You want to kill them?" Bree asks. "You hate killing."

"I know but something happened and we have to kill them."

"What happened?" Chase asks.

"They killed my father."

"They killed your dad?" Adam asks.

"Yes. Simon stopped by and told us."

"I'm so sorry Ally. How's Jack doing?" Bree asks.

"He's doing better than me. I was so close to breaking this girls arm a few minutes ago."

"Maybe you should go home." Chase says.

"I can't. If I walk into Sonic Boom or my house, I'm just gonna breakdown."

"Maybe you guys can stay with us." Bree says.

"But you guys are only visiting."

"Yes, but we're staying at Mr. Davenports hotel. I'm sure if we tell him what's going on he'll let you use a few of the rooms."

"Thanks guys."

"Do you need anything else before we go?" Chase asks.

"No, I think I'm gonna head back inside before I get in trouble."

"Okay, but please don't break anyone's arm." Bree says laughing.

"I can't make any promises."

"We'll see you later Als."

"Bye guys."

Bree super speeds her and the guys away leaving me alone. I decide to stay outside for another ten minutes before I head back inside so I can try to relax.

"I can do this." I say to myself.

I walk inside and go to the gym to change. I had third period lunch with Austin and the guys so luckily I can try to relax.

"Hey Als." Austin says as I walk into the lunchroom.

"Hey." I say as my voice cracks.

"You okay? You don't sound to good."

"I'm fine."

"So I was thinking we could go to Sonic Boom after school and work on a song."

"Can we not? I don't want to go to Sonic Boom for a while."

"What's going on? You love Sonic Boom."

I don't say anything. I just start crying.

"Ally, you're scaring me. What happened?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

He grabs my hand and we walk out to the hall. "Simon was here."

"Simon, as in your boss?"

"Yeah, he had something important to tell us."

"Is it about The Night Devils?"

"Yes but it was also about my dad."

"What about your dad? Isn't he at a convention?"

"No." I start crying again. "He's dead."

"Dead?" I nod my head. "I'm so sorry Als." He wraps me in a hug and boy did I need that.

"We're gonna kill them."

"Kill? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"We have to. They're gonna pay for what they did."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm not going home. Me, Jack, and the guys are gonna stay with Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Aren't they only here for a week?"

"Yes, but their dad owns a hotel. He's gonna let us use some of his rooms."

"You guys could stay with me."

"Five people staying at your house? And one of them is your girlfriend? I don't think your parents would enjoy that very much."

"Good point. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

"So how's Jack doing?"

"I think he's doing better than me. Did I mention I almost broke Julie's arm?"

"You did what?"

"She was bugging me about you and I couldn't take it anymore. I cracked."

"Try to stay away from her, okay?"

"I'll try."

**Time Skip**

After we told everyone what happened, they were in shock. I told Jack that we would all be staying with Adam, Bree, and Chase and he didn't seem to object. I had to go to my house to grab some clothes, but Austin came with me just in case I broke down.

Once we were all packed, we made our way to the hotel. I texted Bree saying that we were on our way so she could show us to our rooms.

Once we got there, I saw Bree waiting outside. "Hey guys."

"Hey Bree." I say.

"Come on in. I'll show you guys to your rooms."

We followed her to the second floor and I'm only assuming that she and boys are staying on this floor as well.

"Okay, Ally and Kim get room 205. Jerry and Milton get room 206. And Jack gets room 207."

"Why does he get a room to himself?" Jerry asks.

"Jerry, not now." I say.

Bree hands us our room keys before going to her room. Kim and I walk in to our room and we're in shock at the size.

"Damn, this room is huge." Kim says.

"It sure is." I say kind of quietly.

"Are you okay Ally?"

"Not really. I'm just praying that this is all a dream and that I'll wake up any minute."

"I really wish I knew what to say, but I don't."

"It's okay Kim. You don't have to say anything."

"I just can't believe this is happening to you guys."

"That makes two of us."

"Me and the guys are going to get some dinner. Do you and Jack want to come with us?"

"I think I'll pass. But you can see if Jack wants to go."

"I have a feeling he just wants to be alone. Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"I'm good. Thanks Kim."

"No problem."

She leaves the room leaving me alone. I feel like I'm in a nightmare but I can't wake up. I'll never get to see my dad again and it's all because of The Night Devils.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally POV**

While everyone is out eating dinner, I'm just in my room sitting on the floor and crying. I can't seem to do anything else.

I hear a knock on the door followed by Chase's voice. "Ally, can I come in?"

"Yeah." I say as my voice cracks.

He walks in, sees I'm on the floor, and sits next to me. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm comfortable."

"Do you and Jack want to train with us?"

"You're gonna train here?"

"Yeah, we have a training area on the third floor. But it's in a secret room so other people can't find it."

"Sounds good. I need to hit something because if I don't, I'll do something I regret."

"We'll get them Ally. They won't get away with what they did."

"I know, but I feel like this is all my fault."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm the one that came to Seaford when I knew it wasn't safe. They found us because of me. And now my dad is dead because of me."

"None of this is your fault. Blaming yourself won't help the situation."

"I can't help it. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"No one will get hurt. We're here to help you."

"And I really appreciate it. Jack and I are lucky to have friends like you guys."

"Same goes for you two. But quick question."

"What?"

"Are you guys still planning on going to school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we want to be around you guys just in case they decide to attack."

"You would go to school just so you can help us in case they attack?"

"Yeah. Obviously we don't attend school here so we can say we're visiting and we're planning on enrolling. So we'll follow you guys to your classes."

"Thanks Chase. But aren't you guys afraid of revealing your bionics?"

"Not really. We'll be careful."

"When you say we'll be careful, you really mean you, don't you?"

"Pretty much. Adam and Bree can get a bit reckless when it comes to using their bionics."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"So you ready to train?"

"Yeah, do you want me to get Jack?"

"No, I'll get him."

"Okay, well the training area is the last door on the left. But you have to put in a code, which is 9-3-7."

"Got it. Thanks."

"No problem. See you guys up there."

"Bye."

Once he leaves I change into sweatpants and a tank top. I put on my converses and go to Jacks room.

I knock on the door waiting for an answer. "Come in."

I walk in to see Jack laying down on his bed. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"I guess. Just thinking."

"About dad?"

"About everything."

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to train?"

"You want to train now?"

"Yes, because if I don't do something to keep myself busy, then I'm gonna crack."

"Then you go train. I'm staying here."

I nod my head and leave his room. I head upstairs to the third floor and make my way to the training room. I enter the code and wait for the door to open.

The second I walk in I see Adam, Bree, and Chase in their mission suits. "Hey guys."

"No Jack?" Adam asks.

"No, he doesn't want to train."

"You still do?" Bree asks.

"I have to. I won't stop until The Night Devils are dead."

"We get it, but please don't overwork yourself." Chase says.

"I won't, I promise."

Yeah, I didn't keep that promise. We trained for a couple of hours until the guys stopped. But I kept going. They tried getting me to stop, but I didn't want to.

"Ally, you need to stop." Chase says.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You're gonna pass out if you don't stop." Bree says.

"I don't care. This is the only thing keeping me from having a breakdown."

"But maybe you need to have a breakdown." Chase says.

"What?"

"It's not good to hold back all your emotions, especially at a time like this. You need to grieve, and you training isn't grieving."

"Chase is right, Ally." Bree says.

I start crying and they pull me in for a hug. "Do you want us to take you back to your room?" Bree asks.

I wipe away the tears on my cheek before saying, "Sure, but you might want to change out of your mission suits."

"Good idea. We'll be right back."

They go to another room and change out of their mission suits. "Okay, now we can go." Bree says.

"Thanks guys. For everything."

"No problem. We know you and Jack won't stop until they're gone and we want to help."

"So you guys don't mind coming with us to school?"

"Not really. It's not like we have anything planned." Adam says.

"What about Leo?"

"Well he's not coming. He's not bionic so he'll just be in danger if they attack." Chase says.

"True."

"Well let's get you back to your room before your friends start worrying." Bree says.

"They're probably still out. Knowing them, they want to give us some space."

"Even Austin?" Adam asks.

"Probably. He knows I wouldn't be in the mood to talk about anything."

"Well it's nice of them to give you guys some space." Chase says.

"Yeah, it is."

We leave the training room and head to my room. I say bye to them as I walk into my room.

"There you are." Kim says as I walk in.

"Here I am."

"Where were you?"

"I was training with Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"In the hotel?"

"Yeah, their room is a lot bigger than ours so there's more room to train." It's not a total lie.

"Well Jack won't let anyone in his room. Can you talk to him."

"He needs some alone time Kim. He didn't even want to train. Just give him some space."

"Sorry, you're right."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I get that you're worried about him."

"I'm worried about you to."

"I'm okay. Training helped."

"Well are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. So are Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Aren't they only here for a week?"

"Yes, but they're gonna follow us to our classes just in case we get attacked."

"So they can help you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they're gonna attack at school?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Are you nervous, you know, about killing them?"

"I'm not nervous, but I'm worried what's going to happen after."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that after we kill them, I won't be able to handle it. I've never killed anyone because I'm not that type of person."

"But you're an assassin."

"I know, but we didn't exactly choose to be assassins."

"You were forced?"

"Not really. Our parent's were assassins so when they had to retire, we took over."

"Wow. Now I know why you guys don't want to kill anyone."

"I just hope I won't have a mental breakdown after we kill them."

"We'll be there for you guys every step of the way."

"Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, Austin stopped by."

"When?"

"About an hour ago. I think he was really worried about you."

"I'll give him a call."

I dial Austin's number and after three rings, he picks up.

"Hey Austin."

"Ally, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Where were you? I stopped by your room and you weren't there."

"Sorry, I was training."

"So you're okay?"

"I'm a little better than I was before."

"How's Jack?"

"He's in his room. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone."

"So he didn't train?"

"No. He didn't want to."

"So you trained by yourself?"

"No, I trained with Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Do you want me to stop by your room?"

"No, I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep."

"Okay, but let me know if need anything."

"I will. Night Austin."

"Night Als."

I'm so lucky to have Austin, especially now. I'm hoping once we kill The Night Devils, our lives can go back to normal. Whatever the definition of normal is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally POV**

"Hey Als." Austin says walking over to my locker. I know it probably wasn't my best idea to come to school the day after my father died, but I did.

"Hey Austin."

Austin just stares at me and I probably know why. I didn't sleep last night so I look like crap. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" He knows me so well.

"No. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried."

"I'm sorry Als. I wish there was something I could to help."

"You being here helps." I give him a weak smile.

He pulls me in for a hug and I gladly hug back. "So how's Jack?"

"I think he's okay. He's talking to us again so that's good."

"But what about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm a little better, but I can't stop thinking about him. He's dead because of me."

"What are you talking about? This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I came to Seaford when I knew it wasn't safe. They found us because of me."

"You are not blaming yourself for your dad's death."

"I can't help it." I feel tears start to roll down my face but Austin quickly wipes them away.

"Maybe you should skip school today."

"No, I'll be fine. I think focusing on school work will help keep my mind off everything."

"Well if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks Austin." I give him a quick kiss. "But you should know that Adam, Bree, and Chase are here."

"They're in school?"

"Yeah. They're here just in case we get attacked."

"I know you told us not to ask any more questions, but if they're not assassins, then what are they?"

"Austin, I really want to tell you, but I can't. If I told you, then they could be in real trouble."

"Okay, I understand. I won't ask anymore questions."

"Thanks."

"Want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure." He grabs my hand and intertwines it with his.

He walks me to class and gives me a quick kiss before running off to his class. Let's just say we're late. "There you are Ms. Dawson." Ms. Quinn says while I walk into class.

"Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright, just take your seat."

I give her a quick nod before heading to the back of the room to take my seat. But someone is sitting in it. "Chase, why are you in my seat?"

"Because there are none left."

"Fine, just move over a little." He scoots over so there's enough room for me.

"So I thought we would continue the movie we started yesterday and because I'm such a nice teacher, you don't have to write any facts." Ms. Quinn tells us.

Everyone starts cheering and I do the only thing I can think of. I lay my head on the desk and sleep.

_"There you are honey." Dad greets me as I walk into Sonic Boom. _

_"Hi dad."_

_"How was Seaford? Did you see Jack?"_

_"Seaford was okay and I did see Jack."_

_"Any sign of you know who?"_

_"Unfortunately yes. But we took care of them."_

_"But not all of them." I turn around to see a rebel holding a knife. He grabs my dad and slits his throat._

_"NO!"_

My head shot up and everyone was staring at me. I must have screamed in my sleep. "Ally, are you alright?" Ms. Quinn asks.

I feel the tears form in my eyes and I quickly run out of the room. "Ally, wait!" I turn around to see Jack running after me.

"Don't worry about me Jack. Just go back to class."

"You expect me to go back to class while you're out here crying?"

"Sorry."

"Why are you crying anyway?"

"I fell asleep and had a nightmare about dad. He was killed right in front of me." More tears start to roll down my face.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come to school today."

"I don't care if it was a bad idea. If I wasn't in school, I'd be crying all day and I don't want to do that."

"I'm just gonna take a guess here and say that you didn't sleep last night."

"You would be correct."

"I think you should go back to the hotel and sleep."

"I don't want to. I'll be fine. Now go back to class."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I just want to try and calm down."

"I'll tell Ms. Quinn you went to the bathroom."

"Thanks." He goes back to class leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Is poor Ally Dawson sad?" I guess I'm not alone anymore.

"What do you want Julie? I'm seriously not in the mood."

"I don't want anything. I was ditching class and I saw you in the hall crying."

"Let me guess, you're gonna make fun of me for crying. Well guess what? I don't care."

"Why are you sad anyway? Your life is perfect and you have the perfect boyfriend."

"You think my life is perfect? You're so wrong."

"Explain to me how I'm wrong because I'd really like to know."

"I don't need to explain anything to you."

"That's what I thought."

"You are such a bitch! You think you-" I'm cut off when a knife is thrown missing my face by a few inches.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Julie asks.

"Get out of here!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Unless you want to die, I suppose you run!" She doesn't move.

"Sorry about your father Ally." I turn around to see one member from The Night Devils.

"Never mention my father!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Just letting you know, he was an easy kill. There wasn't a struggle at all."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ally, what is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain but please get my brother Jack."

She runs into the classroom and seconds later Jack and Chase come running out.

"Look who's here. How are you Jack?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You can't defeat us. Capturing us does nothing."

"We're done with capturing you. Now we're going to kill you." I grab the knife that's stuck in the wall and throw it at him.

He catches it and throws it at me, hitting me square in the shoulder. "ALLY!" Jack and Chase yell.

I pull the knife out trying my best not to scream. "Who knew Ally Dawson could be so tough."

"I'm done with you!" I throw the knife this time with more force and it hits him right in the chest.

He goes down and a puddle of blood starts to form. "Is he dead?" I ask.

Chase walks over to the rebel and checks his pulse. "He's dead."

I was about to say something when all of a sudden I got really lightheaded. The next thing I know I'm unconscious.

**Cliffhanger!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chase POV**

"Ally!" Jack and I yell as Ally collapses to the ground.

We run over to her still form and try to wake her up. "Come on Als, wake up." Jack shakes Ally trying to wake her up.

"We have to take her to the hospital." I tell him.

"We can't. They'll ask questions."

"Then we'll take her to Mr. Davenport. Call Bree and tell her to take you guys to the hotel. I'll get Austin."

He nods his head and I run off to Austin's class. When I get there, I practically burst through the door. "Excuse me, you can't just barge in here!" The teacher yells.

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency."

"Well what is it?"

I look over at Austin before saying, "It's about Ally Dawson."

His eyes widen before asking, "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything on the way to the hotel."

He stands up and grabs all his belongings before his teacher says, "Mr. Moon, you cannot just leave my class."

"I'm sorry Ms. Hill, but I have to go."

"Ms. Hill, you don't understand what's going on and we don't have time to explain. All you need to know is that it's a matter of life and death." I explain trying to be discreet.

"This better not be a joke."

"It's not. I swear." I tell her.

"Fine, you may go."

"Thank you." Austin says as we walk out. "Can you please tell me what happened to Ally?" He asks as we walk out of the school.

"We were attacked and Ally got stabbed." He stops walking and I can see that he's trying to hold back tears. "She collapsed so we took her to my father."

"Is he a doctor?" He asks as we walk outside.

"Not exactly. But all you need to know is that he knows what to do."

We start running towards the hotel and when we get there, we run straight to our training room. Our training room is so big that we have a room with a bunch of medical equipment. When we get there, I see Jack, Adam, and Bree waiting outside the room.

"How is she?" Austin asks. I'm surprised he isn't asking any questions about the room he's in.

"Mr. Davenport is working on her right now." Jack explains.

"Chase, you made sure the rebel was dead, right?" Bree asks.

"Yeah, I checked for a pulse and I couldn't find one."

"You guys killed a rebel?" Austin asks with a surprised tone.

"Actually, Ally did." I reply.

"I still can't believe she got hurt." Jack says. "I should've protected her better."

"Jack, this is not your fault." I assure him. "Ally will be fine." I hope.

"I just hate seeing her so helpless. And she lost so much blood. What if she doesn't make it."

"Don't say that!" Austin yells startling all of us.

"Austin, calm down." Bree tells him.

"I can't be calm when the love of my life could be dying." What did he just say.

"What did you just say?" Jack asks. I guess we were thinking the same thing.

"Yes I said it. Ally's the love of my life and I will not lose her."

"You won't lose her Austin. She's a fighter." I assure him.

An hour and a half passes when Davenport comes out of the room. "Well?" We all ask.

"Ally's going to be fine. She passed out due to blood loss but she should make a full recovery." He pauses when he notices Austin. "Who's this?" He asks gesturing to Austin.

"That's Austin, Ally's boyfriend." Jack explains.

"Does he know anything?"

We shake our heads letting Davenport know that Austin knows nothing. But I look over at Austin who has a confused look on his face.

"Well I think you should tell him."

"What!?" Adam, Bree, and I yell. "You're joking, right?" I ask.

"I'm not joking Chase. The more he knows the better. You guys can keep Ally and Jack safe without having to be discreet."

"Are you sure?" Bree asks.

"I'm positive."

"But what about all my other friends. We brought them here to keep them safe as well." Jack explains to him.

"Then tell them. But you have to make sure they won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, they'll keep your secret."

"So can we see Ally?" Bree asks.

"Well she's asleep right now, but I guess one of you can go in."

"Austin, you go. She'd want to see you first when she wakes up." I tell him.

"Thanks." He walks into the room leaving us alone.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Davenport?" Adam asks.

"I know that this is a dangerous situation and you three can keep Ally and Jack safe as well as their friends. If they know about your bionics, you can protect them better."

"I promise that they won't tell anyone." Jack tells him.

"Thank you Jack. Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Thanks again Mr. Davenport, for taking care of Ally."

"Of course Jack. I've known you two for a long time and I know how hard this is on you."

He leaves the room and we just wait outside Ally's room.

**Austin POV**

When I walked into Ally's room, I wanted to cry. She was unconscious, her shoulder blade was bandaged and wrapped in gauze, and she looked so pale. I took a seat next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Als. I don't know if you can hear me, but there's something I need to tell you." I take in a deep shaky breath before continuing. "I love you. I've loved you for so long but I never knew how to tell you. And when we finally started dating, I was the happiest guy alive. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way."

I plant a kiss on her forehead and continue to watch her sleep. I don't plan on leaving this room until she wakes up, no matter how long it takes.

An hour passes when I see her stir a little in her sleep. "Als, can you hear me?"

I see her eyes flutter open and relief flows over me. "Austin?" She whispers.

"I'm right here Als."

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She gives me a weak smile and all I want to do is kiss her. So that's what I do.

"So I'm guessing you heard me?"

She lets out a small chuckle. "I heard you, but I was so weak that I couldn't talk."

"Well all that matters is that you're okay."

"Wait! What about Jack!?" She shoots up from her bed and winces in pain.

"Lay back down Als." She does as I say. "And Jack is fine. You're the only one that got hurt."

"Everything is a bit fuzzy, but I need to know. Did I kill that rebel?"

"Yes." She starts crying so I get on her bed and hug her close. "Don't cry Ally. You had no choice."

"I know, but I never thought I was capable of killing someone."

"Are you feeling guilty?" I feel her nod her head against my chest. "Well don't. He wanted to kill you and if you didn't kill him first, he would've killed you."

"I don't know if I can do this Austin."

"Do what Als?"

"Kill anymore rebels. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"I understand that you hate killing, but if this is the only way to stop them once and for all, you have to do it. But just remember, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Austin. I love you."

"I love you too, Als."

"I can really get used to hearing that."

I let out a laugh. "Well good, because I'll be saying it a lot."

"So how long do I need to stay in this bed?"

"I don't know. But I think you should rest until you get your strength back. Mr. Davenport said you lost a lot of blood."

"So I'm in the hotel?"

"Well Jack couldn't take you to the hospital because they would ask questions, so he brought you here."

"Well I know one person who's going to be asking questions."

"Who?"

"Julie."

"Why would Julie ask questions?"

"Because she saw everything and she was pretty freaked."

"Well don't worry about her right now. You need to focus on recovering."

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days."

"Do you want me to go get Jack and the others for you? They're worried about you."

"Sure, but I expect you to come back."

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." I get off her bed and give her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her room.

"How is she?" Jack asks as I walk towards them.

"She's awake and talking. But she wants to see you guys."

"Thanks Austin. My sister's lucky to have a guy like you."

"I'd do anything for her."

We walk back in the room and I sit next to Ally on her bed. She cuddles up next to me as I wrap my arm around her.

"How are you feeling Als." Jack asks.

"I'm in a little pain and I'm weak, but other than that I'm fine."

"Well I'm glad that you're okay."

"So how long do I need to stay here?"

"Davenport wants to keep you here until you get your strength back." Chase explains.

"But if you want, Adam will carry you to your hotel room." Bree tells her.

"That would be great. You don't mind Adam?"

"No, it's fine."

I get off Ally's bed so Adam can pick her up. We walk out of the room and make our way to Ally's hotel room. When we get there, he places her down on her bed carefully. "Thanks Adam." She tells him.

"No problem."

"So do you need anything Als?" Jack asks.

"No, I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Alright, but let us know if you need anything."

"I will."

"We'll see you later Ally." Bree says.

"But we'll be back because we have to talk to everyone." Chase says.

"What about?"

"Our special skills." Chase says and I look over at Ally and she's in shock.

"You're serious?"

"Davenport thinks that if they know, we'll be able to protect you guys better." Bree explains.

"So this was Davenport's idea?"

"I know, right. You would think he'd want to keep it a secret forever." Adam says.

"Well we'll let you get some rest Als." Jack says.

"Thanks."

They walk out of the room leaving me and Ally alone. "Austin, you're not gonna leave, are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Well I don't, so come lay with me." I playfully roll my eyes at her before I get into bed with her. She cuddles up next to me and lays her head on my chest. "Comfy?" I ask.

"Very, yes."

"Hey Als?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Chase mean when he said special skills?"

"You'll understand everything when they explain it to you. It's not really my place to tell you."

"Alright, I was just wondering."

"Believe me, I know. I was like that before I found out."

"So this is a big secret?"

"Yeah. But you'll find out today so try not to think about until then."

"Trust me. All I can think about is you."

"Likewise."

I kiss the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally POV**

There was a knock on the door awaking both me and Austin. "I'll get it." Austin says getting out of bed.

He walks over to the door and opens it revealing all our friends. "Hey guys." I say as I sit up and lean against the headboard.

"How are you feeling Ally?" Trish asks.

"I'm okay, just in a little pain." Austin walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"Do you want some Advil or something?" Jack asks.

"I'm good."

"So you're all probably wondering why we wanted you all here?" Bree points out.

"Yeah, we are." Kim says. "So what's going on?"

"You should probably sit before we tell you." Chase suggests.

They do as he says and sit on the floor, except for Jack. He just stands since he already knows what they're going to tell them.

"So remember when we told you guys we weren't assassins?" Chase asks. They all nod their heads.

"Wait, so how could you go on missions with Ally and Jack if you're not assassins?" Milton interrupts.

"Milton, let them finish talking." I tell him.

"Thanks Ally." Bree says. "And we were able to go on missions with Ally and Jack because we have abilities."

"What do you mean by abilities?" Dez asks.

"Adam, Bree, and I are bionic super humans." Chase tells them.

"Super human?" Milton asks. "Like you have powers? That's impossible."

"Guys, you might as well show them." Jack says.

"Alright." Chase says.

Up first is Adam. He walks over towards the bed and lifts it up with one hand while me and Austin are still on it. Austin just grabbed my arm because he was scared. It was so cute. Then Bree was up. she used her super speed to run around the hotel room a dozen times in a matter of seconds. And lastly, Chase was up. He generated his force field and then used his molecular kinesis to lift up one of the chairs that was in the corner of the room.

"Believe them now?" I ask smirking. They just nod their heads while their mouths are open in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Milton asks.

"We have a bionic chip implanted in our necks that give us our abilities." Chase explains.

"That's so cool!" Kim exclaims.

"Thanks." Bree says. "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"If the government finds out, they'll take us away. So please don't tell anyone." Chase continues.

"Don't worry guys, we promise we won't tell anyone." Kim says.

I look over at Austin to see that he's still holding onto my arm. "Austin, you can let go of my arm."

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"I better get going, it's getting late." Trish says standing up.

"Yeah, me to." Milton says copying Trish's actions.

"Are you going to school tomorrow, Als?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck in bed all day."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Austin asks. "I mean shouldn't you stay here and get some rest?"

"I'll be fine Austin. I'll just take it easy."

"You better." I playfully role my eyes at him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Please no PDA!" Jacks complains.

"Shut it Jack!" He puts his hands up in surrender and I can't help but laugh.

"Well we're gonna go." Bree says.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all leave the room except for Austin and Kim. I mean this is her room to. "I better get going to Als."

"You can't stay?"

"As much as I want to, I don't think my parents would like it very much."

"True."

"But I'll see you tomorrow. And call me if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry."

He plants a soft kiss on my lips and then kisses my forehead. "I love you Als."

"I love you too, Austin."

"Bye." He walks out the door and I turn to Kim and her eyes look like they're going to pop out of her head. "What's with you?"

"Did you two just say 'I love you' to each other?"

"Yes we did." I say with a smile creeping up on my face.

"I knew you guys liked each other, but I didn't know you guys were in love."

"Well we are, and I'm really happy."

"I can see that. And I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks Kim. So what's going on with you and Jack?"

"Unfortunately nothing."

"Don't worry Kim. He definitely likes you, it's just there's a lot of stuff going on right now."

She sighs and nods her head. "Let's go to bed." She says.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right now."

She turns off the light and goes to bed. "Night Ally."

"Night Kim."

I get into a comfortable position and in a matter of minutes, I'm out like a light.

* * *

"Stupid books!" I exclaim as I bend down to pick up my books that I dropped because of my bad arm. Although the knife went through my shoulder blade, the pain goes up and down my arm so it's pretty useless.

"Als, let me carry your books." Austin says walking over. He picks up my books and helps me stand up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He gives me a quick kiss before saying, "So how are you feeling?"

"If I'm being honest, I feel terrible. The pain in my shoulder got worse."

"Then maybe you should go back to the hotel."

"I really don't want to. I'll just manage with the pain."

"Well let me know if you want me to take you back to the hotel."

"I will." He wraps his arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"Um, Ally?" I pull away to see Julie.

"Uh, hi Julie."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I turn to Austin. "Can you just put my books in my classroom and I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure." He plants a kiss on my forehead before walking away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, I just wanted to know what happened yesterday."

"Oh, you want to talk about the fight?"

"Yeah, so can you tell me who that guy was?"

I take in a deep breath before explaining. "He was a rebel from a group called The Night Devils."

"A rebel?" I nod my head. "So why were you fighting him?"

"Because my mission is to kill him, along with the rest of The Night Devils."

"Mission? Kill? What are you?"

"I'm an assassin. So is my brother Jack."

"An assassin? Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Nope. Me and Jack are assassins."

"B-but you're just teenagers!"

"Julie, calm down."

"You want me to calm down? How can I calm down when you just told me you kill people!?"

"Although I'm an assassin, the rebel I killed yesterday was my first kill ever."

"Y-you never killed anyone before?"

"No, because I never wanted to kill."

"Then why are you an assassin?"

"Because we were forced. Well, actually we just took over after our parents retired."

"So your parents were assassins also?"

"Yeah."

"So are you the good guys or the bad guys?"

"We're the good guys, don't worry."

She lets out a breath she was holding. "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That I kept bugging you about you and Austin getting together. You guys are actually really cute together."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I almost broke your arm in gym the other day." I tell her letting out a small laugh.

"It's okay, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well when we were in the gym that day and you were crying, did it have anything to do with me?"

"No, actually, it um," I can feel the tears form in my eyes but I hold them back. "That day I found out m-my dad was killed."

Her face showed shocked and sympathy. "I'm so sorry Ally. I had no idea."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I was such a bitch to you when you were going through such a hard time."

"Julie, it's all in the past now. Maybe we could actually be friends."

"I would like that."

"Well I guess we should get to class."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the bell rang a few minutes ago."

We both started laughing as we walked to class. We had separate classes but they were both in the same hallway. We said our goodbyes and I walked into class. "Ms. Dawson, why are you late?" Ms. Quinn asks.

"Sorry Ms. Quinn, I was talking to a friend and I didn't even hear the bell ring."

"Just take your seat."

I nod my head and take my seat in the back next to Jack and the guys. Of course Chase is sitting in my seat again so he moves over making room for me. "Where were you?" Jack asks.

"I was talking to Julie about yesterday."

"About the fight?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know who the guy was so I explained everything to her."

"Was that such a good idea?"

"I had to tell her Jack. She would keep asking questions if I didn't."

"I have a feeling everyone in this school is going to find out about us."

"I know, and I'm okay with that."

"Jack and Ally! Stop talking this instant!" Ms. Quinn yells at us.

"Sorry Ms. Quinn." We both say at the same time. "God I really want to punch her." I whisper to Chase.

"The Ally I know would never want to do that, let alone say that." He whispers back trying to hold back his laughter.

"I know, but I'm in so much pain that I'm not really thinking."

"I don't get why you're not taking anything for the pain."

"Because I can deal with the pain."

"Is that why your hands are balled up into fists?" I look down at my hands and unfortunately, he's right. "Don't be so stubborn and just take Advil or something."

"I'm not stubborn." He gives me a look that says _Are you kidding me?_ "Okay fine, I'm stubborn."

"At least you admitted it." He reaches into his shirt pocket and takes out two pills.

"Do you just carry those around with you?"

"No, but I had a feeling you would eventually cave in and take something for the pain."

I laugh at him as I take the pills out of his hand. "You know me way too well." I grab a water bottle out of my bag and quickly take the pills before Ms. Quinn sees what I'm doing. Knowing her, she would jump to conclusions and think I was doing drugs.

"They should kick in soon."

"I hope so."

Ms. Quinn would not shut up during class and I really wanted to punch her. Wow, being in pain makes me violent.

The second the bell rang, me and Chase went straight to gym. I was not about to change into my gym clothes and since Trish is, well Trish, she doesn't change either.

"Hey Ally. Hey Chase." Trish says walking over to the bleachers.

"Hey Trish." Me and Chase say at the same time.

"Well that was creepy." She says and we burst out laughing at her comment. "So how's your shoulder?"

"It's okay. Chase gave me some pain killers which helped a little bit."

"That's good."

All of a sudden a feel vibrating coming from my back pocket and I immediately know it's my phone. I look at the Caller I.D and the name I see freaks me out.

"That's not possible." I say looking at my phone.

"What's wrong?" Trish asks. "Who's calling you?"

"M-my d-dad." I tell her letting a few tears fall.

"Ally, it's not your dad." Chase tells me. "It's probably the leader of The Night Devils messing with you."

"I know, but I want it to be." I let more tears fall and they pull me in for a group hug. "I need to get out of here for a little bit."

"Maybe you should just go back to the hotel and relax." Chase says.

I shake my head. "No, I just need some air. I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Please don't do anything stupid." Trish tells me.

"Don't worry, I won't." I give them a weak smile before walking out. Once I'm in the hallway and I know I'm alone, I break down crying. I sit against the wall and bring my knees to my chest, hugging them close.

"Ally?" I look up to see Austin walking towards me with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I don't say anything, I just stand up and jump into his arms. "Okay, you're seriously scaring me, what's wrong?"

I pull away from the hug to look at him. "M-my dad called me." He gives me a look like I'm crazy. "Actually it was just his number, but it freaked me out."

"Did you answer it?"

"No. I was in too much shock." He wipes away the remaining tears on my face with his thumbs and I can't help but smile. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw you on the floor."

"Oh, well then go to the bathroom."

"Nah, I'd rather be out here with you."

I give a real smile before leaning in and kissing him. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

I give him a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "Let's ditch."

"You want to ditch school?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to be here."

"Well where do you want to go?"

"Back to the hotel. We can go to my room and watch TV."

"Are you sure about this? I mean you never ditched school before."

"I'm positive. Being in school right now is torture. I just want to get out of here and forget about everything for a while."

"Okay, lets go."

"Wait, what about your stuff?"

"Really Als? When do I ever bring anything to class?"

"True. And since I have everything already, let's go."

Hopefully being with Austin today can help me forget about everything for a while. Sometimes I wish I was a normal teenager. Then my dad would be alive, and me and Jack wouldn't have to fight to stay alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally POV**

"This is so relaxing."

"Yeah it is."

At the moment, me and Austin are just laying in bed watching TV. It beats going to school and I don't even care that I ditched. I've had too much stuff going on that school is the last thing on my mind.

"You know I'm really happy we ditched school." I tell him as he brings me closer to him.

"Me to." He kisses the top of my head. "But do you think Jack is worried?"

"Um, why?"

"Because you never told him we were ditching. He might think something happened." Crap!

"Uh, oops. But he has nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly safe and I'm pretty sure he'll be focusing on Kim."

"It's so obvious that he likes her."

"And she likes him just as much. But they won't admit it to each other."

"Then maybe we should help them get together."

I sit up and stare at Austin. "Austin Monica Moon, you want to meddle in someone's love life?"

"Well Jack was the one that helped us get together, so let's help get him and Kim together." He pauses. "And never mention my middle name."

"What are you going to do about, Monica."

"That's it." We both get off the bed and I start running away but unfortunately, he's faster. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he lifts me off the ground.

"Austin, put me down!"

"Only if you never say my middle name again."

"Fine, just put me down." He carefully sets me down and then leans in for a kiss. I don't hesitate to do the same because I loved kissing him. "Monica." I say against his lips.

He pulls away and tries to glare at me, but ends up laughing. "So, do you have a plan to get Jack and Kim together?" I ask him.

"Nope, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Well we better think of something soon."

"We will, don't worry. Let's just relax right now."

I feel my phone vibrate and look at the Caller I.D. It's Trish.

"So much for relaxing." I pick up. "Hey Trish."

"ALLY DAWSON, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" She yells into the phone making me pull it away from my ear.

"Chill Trish, I'm back at the hotel with Austin."

"You could have told me that. I was worried."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get out of school."

"Well next time tell me."

"I will."

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Just watching TV."

"Really Ally? You guys are in a hotel room alone and you're watching TV. How about do something else, like I don't know, have sex."

"Trish!" Austin looks at me with a smirk. I'm pretty sure he heard what she said.

"What, I'm just saying."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say it."

"Fine, but all I'm saying is that you should live a little."

"So being an assassin isn't living?"

"You know what I mean. Well I gotta go."

"Alright, bye."

I hang up and look at Austin. "Don't even think about it." I tell him.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure you weren't."

He winks at me before crashing his lips onto mine. "So what do you want to do now?" I ask as I pull away.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Wanna go to Sonic Boom?" He then realizes what he just said. "Ally I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Austin it's fine. I think going to Sonic Boom might help me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and forehead. "I'm proud of you Als."

"Thanks."

He grabs my hand and intertwines it with his as we walk out of the hotel.

As we approach the doors of Sonic Boom, I feel the tears forming in my eyes and I think Austin saw that I was going to cry because he spoke up. "Ally, we don't have to go in."

I shake my head. "No, I have to. My dad would want me to." I grab my key and unlock the door. When we walk in, I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Als." Austin says embracing me in a well needed hug.

"I miss him so much." I say against his chest. I'm pretty sure I'm making Austin's shirt soaking wet, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"I know you do Als." He kisses the top of my head and starts rubbing circles on my back. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

I pull away from the hug and wipe my tears. "You being here helps." I give him a long passionate kiss and I can't help but smile. "Do you want to go to the practice room?" I ask.

"Sure." I grab his hand and head upstairs. "I feel like we haven't been here in years." I tell him as we sit down at the piano.

"Well there's been a lot of stuff going on."

I put my head on his shoulder and sigh. "I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Being an assassin. I don't know if I can fight and kill anymore."

"I know it's hard on you, but I know you can handle it."

"But that's the thing. I don't know if I can handle it."

"Ally, I believe that you can handle anything the world throws at you. You just have to believe in yourself. And guess what?" He pauses and kisses the top of my head. "I believe in you." He continues.

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"I'm just that awesome."

"Don't get too cocky. But thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime." He puts his arm around me and leans in for a kiss.

"How about we write a song?"

"Actually, I already wrote one."

"Oh god. Austin, I love you, but the last time you wrote a song it didn't turn out so well."

"Just let me play it for you before you jump to conclusions."

"Okay, sorry."

He stands up and grabs the acoustic guitar that's in the corner of the room and starts playing.

_"I'm like that boom box outside of your window_  
_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_  
_And where we're going girl,_  
_Won't be needing roads 'cause,_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_  
_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_  
_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_  
_You and I can even right the end_  
_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_The one you think is so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever girl_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_  
_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_  
_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause_  
_Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_  
_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_  
_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_  
_You and I can even right the end_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_The one you think is so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever girl_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]_

_Let's go home together_  
_Play our roles forever_  
_Let's grow old together_  
_Here comes_  
_Here comes_  
_Here comes forever baby..._

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_The one you think is so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Here comes forever girl_  
_Here comes forever_  
_Here comes forever girl_  
_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_  
_Here comes forever girl."_

He finishes the song and I'm speechless. "Ally, please say something."

I walk over to where he's standing and crash my lips onto his. "So I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it."

"Just letting you know, I wrote it about you."

"Thank you. It was beautiful." I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist. He gives me a soft passionate kiss which I happily return. "So I'm guessing you don't need me as a songwriter anymore?" I jokingly ask.

He grabs my hand and pulls me on the couch, making me sit on his lap. "I'll always need you. And I was only able to write this song because you were my inspiration."

"Well I'm happy to be your inspiration. And just letting you know, I'll always need you to."

I lean against his chest and we just sit in comfortable silence. "I think we should head back to the hotel." Austin says breaking the silence.

"Good idea. Besides, I want to train for a little bit."

"You want to train while you have a bad shoulder."

"I'm fine Austin."

"Okay, but if you're in a lot of pain while training I want you to stop."

"Yes mom."

"Cute."

"I know. Now let's go."

I grab his hand and we walk downstairs. I lock the door before we head back to the hotel.

When we get back to my room, Austin goes to sit on my bed while I go to the bathroom to change. I put on my sweatpants, a tank top, and I put my hair into a high ponytail.

"Alright, I'm ready." I say as I walk out of the bathroom.

"So what exactly am I going to do while you train?"

"You can either watch me train, or you can train with me."

"Yeah, I think I'll watch."

We leave my room and head towards the training room. I enter the code and we walk in. I think Austin's in shock because he jaw drops.

"Weren't you in here already when Davenport was working on me?" I ask.

"Well yeah, but I was too worried about you to focus on the room."

"It's pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Definitely."

I walk over to the punching bags and start punching them as hard as I can. Well let me just say this. It was a big mistake.

"Okay, you might want to cover your ears." I tell Austin.

"You want to scream because of the pain, don't you?"

"I really do."

"Go ahead." He cover his ears and I scream. "SON OF A BITCH!" I take a deep breath before relaxing. "Okay, I'm good."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to train."

"Yeah, I know."

"You want to head back to your room?"

"Might as well. I can't train because of my stupid shoulder."

"It'll heal soon."

"It better because I really want to train."

"You'll get to train as soon as your shoulder is better. Now let's go."

"Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"Really Als?"

"I love you." I give my my famous puppy dog eyes that I know he can't resist.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I jump on his back and carefully wrap my arms around his neck as he holds up my legs.

He almost dropped me three times on the way back to my room. "Okay, never give me a piggyback ride again." I tell him as we enter my room.

"Fine by me. I swear you almost chocked me to death because you were holding on so tight."

"You almost dropped me. Three times!"

"And I'm sorry about that."

"Sure you are." We head over to my bed and sit up against the headboard.

"What time is it?" He asks.

I grab my phone and look at the time. "It's 3:02 PM."

"That means school ended already so everyone will be here soon."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"At least we got to spend sometime together."

"Yeah, and I loved every second of it."

"That makes two of us." I let out a yawn and put my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"So go to sleep."

"I will, but I don't want you going anywhere."

"I won't, don't worry. Besides, I'm tired also."

We get into a comfortable position and I lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. "Love you Als."

"Love you too."

The sound of his heartbeat relaxes me and in a matter of minutes I'm asleep.

"They are so cute together." I hear voices coming from the room but I don't dare open my eyes.

"Should we take a picture?"

"You do that and I will kill you. Literally." I tell them without opening my eyes.

"Oh good, you're up." I open my eyes to see Austin still sleeping. I nudge him so he wakes up.

We both sit up still half asleep. "What are you guys doing in here?" I ask.

"We came to check on you." Jack says.

"Yeah, we heard you left school after you got that weird phone call." Kim explains.

"Who told you about the phone call?" I ask.

They all point to Chase. "What? I thought that deserved to know." He says trying to defend himself.

"So are you okay?" Bree asks.

"I'm fine. Today was actually a good day."

"So what did you guys do?" Trish asks.

"We went to Sonic Boom for a little bit, then we came back here and I tried to train."

"I'm guessing that didn't go to well?" Jack asks.

"Let's just say if I didn't cover my ears, I would've gone deaf." Austin tells them.

"I didn't scream that loud."

"Yes you did." He replies.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"So guys, since it's Friday, let's do something." Bree says.

"Actually, I have great news." Trish starts. "I arranged for Austin to have a concert at the beach tomorrow night."

"That's awesome!" Austin exclaims.

"But there's a catch."

"Oh boy." I say.

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"Jimmy wants you to perform a new song."

"No problem. We'll just stay up all night." I tell her.

"Or, I can perform the song I wrote for you." Austin tells me.

"You wrote a song about Ally? Aw!" You'll never guess who said that. I'll give you a hint. He has red hair and is crazy.

"So I guess we're all set for tomorrow." Trish says.

"And Ally, you're performing with me." Austin tells me.

"What if I say no?"

"Don't care. I'll drag you on stage if I have to."

"Even though you know I can and will kick your ass?"

"You wouldn't beat me up. You love me too much."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Guys! We're still in the room you know." Trish points out.

"Sorry." We both mumble.

"So do you guys still want to do something tonight?" Kim asks.

"Sure, any ideas?" Jack asks.

"Nope. But I do have a quick question for you guys." I say gesturing towards Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"What is it?"

"When are you guys going back to Mission Creek?"

"Actually, we're not going back until we get rid of The Night Devils." Chase explains.

"But we don't know how long that's going to take." Jack says.

"We know, that's why Davenport enrolled us at Marino High. We officially start Monday." Bree says.

"That's awesome!" I exclaim. "Wait. What about Davenport? Is he staying here?"

"Nope. He's going back to Mission Creek." Leo says.

"He's actually letting you guys stay here by yourselves?" I ask.

"Yup. And he's letting us stay in the hotel the entire time." Adam says.

"Are you guys excited about starting school?" Dez asks.

"Totally!" Leo exclaims.

"You're only happy about starting school in Miami because Trent isn't here." Chase points out.

"Who's Trent?" Kim asks.

"He's this football jock who always picks on me." Leo explains.

"Yeah, one time he stole all of Leo's clothes leaving him naked." Adam says causing us all to burst out laughing.

"It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." Adam says.

"Whatever. I'm just glad Principal Perry isn't here either." Leo says.

"Bad Principal?" Kim asks.

"You have no idea."

"She hates Leo." Bree says.

"Hey! She hates you guys to."

"That's true." Adam says.

"So any ideas on what we're doing tonight?" I ask.

They all shake their heads. This might take a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ally POV**

"Ally! Wake up!" I open my eyes to see Kim hovering over me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I sit up and rub my eyes trying to wake myself up.

"Waking you up, duh!"

"No shit. But why did you wake me up?"

"Because we're meeting everyone at the beach in half an hour."

"But the concert isn't until later."

"Yeah, but we're going there now so we can relax for a little." She explains. "Now get ready."

"Fine." I crawl out of bed and head to the bathroom.

I change into my light blue bikini and throw my hair into a ponytail. I grab my shorts and put it over my bikini bottom. "Alright, I'm ready." I say as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Good, because Jack, Jerry, and Milton are waiting outside our room."

"Of course they are." I grab my phone and shove it in my back pocket. "Let's go."

I open the door to see the guys sitting on the floor. "Why are you guys on the floor?" Kim asks.

"Because you guys were taking forever." Jack explains.

"Blame that on your sister." Kim replies.

"I didn't take that long."

"Yes you did!" They all exclaim simultaneously.

"Shut up."

The beach is about a twenty minute walk so we spent that time talking about different things. During the entire walk to the beach, I noticed Jack and Kim walking really close together and they were practically holding hands. They seriously need to admit that they like each other.

When we finally get there, we spot everyone sitting close to the water. Of course that's where they would choose to sit.

"Hey guys!" Jack greets as we approach them.

"Hey!" They all greet back.

Austin gets off his beach chair and wraps me in a hug. Did I mention his hugs are much better when he's shirtless. "How's your shoulder?" He asks releasing me from his hug.

"It's good." I reply. "So are you excited for your concert tonight?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"So which song are we singing together?"

"How about _You Can Come To Me_"

"Sounds good."

I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips onto his. "Gross!" We pull apart to see Jack, Jerry, and Milton staring at us with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do rather than stare at us?" I ask while glaring at them.

"Yeah, leave them alone." Kim says jumping into the conversation.

"Thank you Kim." I tell her and grab Austin's hand pulling him away.

"Want to go in the water?" He asks.

"Nope, but I know you do, so go ahead."

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" He yells and kisses me before running off into the water.

I walk over to Austin's beach chair and collapse in it. "Your boyfriends such a child." Trish says walking over and sitting next to me.

"I know, but I love him." She stares at me in shock and I just realized what I never told Trish.

"You just said you love him?"

"Yeah, I did. We said we love each other the day I got hurt."

"How could you not tell me? Ally, this is huge!"

"I know, I guess I just forgot. Sorry."

"Just promise me you won't forget to tell me stuff like this ever again."

"I promise. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Go ahead."

I close my eyes and lean back trying to get into a comfortable position. The next thing I know, I'm being drenched in water. I open my eyes to see Austin standing over me with a bucket in his hand.

"You are so dead Austin Monica Moon!"

"Did you really have to say my middle name?"

"Yes. Now run."

"Gotcha!" He starts running down the beach and I quickly run after him.

"You do realize I'm faster than you, right!?" I yell.

"Don't care!" He yells back.

I speed up the pace a little and soon enough I catch up to him. I jump on his back startling him and he slowly stops running. "Damn, you are fast." He says out of breath.

"Told you." I jump off his back and he turns to face me.

"Well since you're wet, you might as well come in the water with me."

"Fine, but I will get you back for pouring water all over me."

"What could you possibly do?"

"You do realize you're talking to an assassin, right?"

"Please don't kill me." He asks a bit scared.

"Chill Austin, I won't kill you. Besides, if I killed you, who would I kiss?"

"Good point. And we all know that I'm the best kisser."

"You have such a big ego."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"There's no maybe about it. You have a big ego."

"That's it." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Austin, put me down!"

"Sorry Als, not gonna happen."

He starts running towards the water and I know what's gonna happen next. "Austin, the water is probably freezing, put me down!"

"Nope." He runs into the water and throws me in.

I rise up from the water, which is freezing by the way, and send death glares his way. "You're gonna pay for doing that." I tell him.

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that just a little bit."

I go under the water, open my eyes so I can see where I'm going, and grab Austin's legs which pulls him down. "Now I enjoyed it." I tell him as we both rise up from the water.

"Did you now?" He asks as he grabs my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, I did." I wrap my arms around his neck and we close the small gap of space between us with a kiss. "Alright, I'm getting out of the water."

"Me to." We intertwine our hands together as we walk back to our stuff.

"Um, Ally? Why are you wearing your shorts?" Trish asks as we approach her.

I look down to see my soaking wet shorts. "Damn it!" I yell and of course Austin thinks this is so funny because he's laughing like a maniac "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is." He replies as his laugh die down.

"Whatever." I mumble. "So when are we gonna think of a plan to get Jack and Kim together?"

"I don't think we have to do that anymore."

"Why?"

"Look over there." He points towards the water where I see Jack and Kim kissing.

"Finally!" I exclaim. "It took them long enough to get to together."

"At least we didn't have to do anything."

"Lazy much?"

"Little bit."

I let out a small laugh before saying, "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Trish, you want to come?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Okay." Austin grabs my hand as we walk towards the ice cream shop. "Crap, I forgot my money!"

"Don't worry about it Als. I got it."

"Thanks, but I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to. I don't mind buying my girlfriend things."

"Okay, thanks."

We get our ice cream and it's so good. I got my favorite flavor, fruity mint swirl and Austin got cookie dough. He was really disappointed that they didn't have pancakes as a flavor.

As we were walking back to the guys, I heard my name being called. "Ally!" I look further down the beach to see Jack, Adam, Bree, and Chase fighting off four rebels. "Hold on!" I yell back.

"Be careful Ally." Austin tells me before I run towards Jack.

"About time you got here." Jack says as I catch up to him.

"Shut up."

One of the rebels stopped attacking Jack and started attacking me. He took out a knife and tried to stab me but I easily blocked it and grabbed the knife in the process. That caught him off guard so I was able to go behind him and slit his throat. He collapsed to the ground holding his throat trying to gasp for air.

I turned my attention to Jack who was still fighting off the two other rebels so with the knife I still had in my hand, I went behind one of them and slit their throat as well. Jack kicked the last rebel in the head sending him to the ground but we needed him dead so I took the knife and stabbed him in the chest. Then Adam picked up the last rebel and threw him on the ground. I went over to the rebel that had a knife in his chest, pulled it out, and stabbed the last remaining rebel in the chest.

I guess I was running on adrenaline because I would never be able to kill those rebels so easily. "I'm gonna go call Simon." Jack says and walks away.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I tell Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Ally, don't feel guilty. You had to kill them." Bree tells me.

"I know." I walk away and head to the bathroom.

Once I get the blood off my hands, I break down. Killing is the one thing I never wanted to do and now I have no choice. Why can't I be a normal teenage girl?

When I walk out of the bathroom, Austin is there waiting for me. "Are you okay?" He asks wrapping me in a hug.

"I don't know." I tighten the grip I have on him because I don't want him to let go.

"I know it was hard for you to kill them."

"I hate it so much."

"I know Als." He releases me from the hug and looks at me. "Maybe I should cancel the concert."

"Austin, don't be ridiculous. You're not going to cancel the concert just because of me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"But if you want, you don't have to perform."

"Austin, I want to perform. I guess it's just going to take a while for me to get used to killing."

"Well of course it is. But I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Austin. I love you."

"I love you too Als." He leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Do you think you can take me back to the hotel? I want to change my clothes."

"Sure, but let's go tell the others."

He grabs my hand as we walk back to the others. "Guys, I'm gonna take Ally back to the hotel." Austin explains once we approach them.

"Are you okay Ally?" Bree asks.

"I'm fine, I just want to change my clothes and maybe relax a little before the concert."

"Okay, but don't be late." Trish tells me.

"When am I ever late?"

"True."

"We'll see you guys later." Austin tells them and pulls me away.

"I'm guessing you drove here?" I ask.

"You know it."

It took us a few minutes to get to his car but I didn't care. As soon as we got in the car, I put my seat into the lying down position. "Someone's tired." Austin points out.

"You have no idea."

"Just close your eyes and rest."

I nod my head and do as he says. I feel him kiss my forehead before driving off.

"Als." I feel myself being shaken but I don't open my eyes. "We're at the hotel."

"But I'm comfortable."

"Either you get up and walk yourself, or I carry you. I would choose the first option if I were you."

"Fine." I put my seat back into the original position and leave the car. "What time's the concert tonight?" I ask as we walk inside the hotel.

"Seven and it's only one right now so we have some time to kill."

"Yeah, but you have to be there at six so you can rehearse a little."

"That still gives us five hours to relax and hangout."

He throws his arm over my shoulder as we head to my room. As we walk into the room, he crashes onto the bed while I go to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water feels so good that I never want to leave. Too bad staying in the shower forever isn't an option.

Since we don't have to be at the beach for another five hours, I throw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "Feeling better?" Austin asks as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to get out of that shower."

"Well if you stayed there any longer, you would turn into a prune."

"So you're saying you don't want to date a prune?"

"Not really, no."

I walk over to the bed and lie down next to Austin. He wraps his arm around me and I cuddle up next to him. "I'm sorry Austin."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I dragged you into my crazy life. I'm scared that because of me, you'll get hurt and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"You don't have to worry about me Als. If anything, I should be worrying about you."

"But I'm the trained assassin, you're not."

"I may not be a trained assassin, but I think I can handle myself. So please don't worry about me."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kisses the top of my head and I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just happy."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." We sit in comfortable silence until he asks, "How about you stay at my place tonight?"

"Will your parents be okay with that?"

"I think so. Besides, they love you."

"Well I love them to."

"So is that a yes for tonight?"

I sit up so I'm leaning on my elbows before saying, "Yes it is."

"Awesome!" He exclaims and crashes his lips onto mine. "We'll go to my house after the concert."

"Sounds good. But just letting you know, I'm borrowing your clothes so I don't have to bring mine."

"Someone's lazy."

"I think I'm allowed to be lazy once in a while."

"Yes you are."

I give him another quick kiss before laying my head on his chest. "You know what I just realized."

"What?"

"Your fans don't know about us."

"Well would you like me to go on twitter right now and announce it to the world?"

"Yeah, no thanks. I like having privacy and if we tell your fans, then the paparazzi will find out and we'll never have privacy again."

"Well if you don't want the fans finding out about us, that means we can't kiss in public."

I think about it for a second. "So what if your fans find out about us. Privacy's for losers anyway." He bursts out laughing causing me to laugh. "Quick question."

"Sure, what?"

"Do your parents even know about us?"

"Uh, no."

"You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't get the chance to. We've only been dating for like two weeks."

"It's really only been two weeks?"

"Actually less than two weeks. But it feels like longer, right?"

"Yeah." I let out a yawn and before I know it, my eyes are closed and I'm sleeping.

"Shit!" Austin yells. "Ally, get up!"

I open my eyes to see Austin changing. "What's going on?"

"We fell asleep for a few hours and now we have less than an hour before we need to get to rehearsal."

"Crap!" I run to the closet and grab my clothes before running to the bathroom. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue cami. I throw my hair into a nice high ponytail before putting on my blue wedges. I quickly do my makeup and run out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, let's go." He grabs my hand and runs out the door. Did I mention running in wedges is hard?

When we get to the beach, we head straight to the stage and luckily we just made it. "There you guys are." Trish says as we enter backstage.

"Sorry, we fell asleep and lost track of time." I explain.

"Well the concert starts in an hour so go rehearse Austin." Trish orders.

He gives me a quick kiss before running onto the stage. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Dez, went to go look for his pet turtle, Jack and Kim are off somewhere making out, and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are around here somewhere."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm staying over at Austin's tonight." She got the look on her face and I knew what she was going to say. "Trish, we're not gonna have sex."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because we're best friends and I know you better than you know yourself."

"True." I laugh at her comment. "So why are you staying at his place tonight?"

"Because he asked me to and I wouldn't mind spending some more time with him."

"You know I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Trish." I tell her and give her a quick hug. "Wanna go find the guys?"

"Sure." We walk towards the seating area they have here and sure enough, everyone is there. "Hey guys." Trish and I greet at the same time.

"Hey." They all greet back. "Austin's rehearsing?" Jack asks.

"Yup. And Kim, you get the room to yourself tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm staying over at Austin's tonight." They all break out into a chorus of ooh's. "Shut up guys. We're just gonna hangout."

"Well have fun." Kim says.

"Thanks."

"So are you nervous about performing?" Bree asks.

"Not really. I've done it before so I know what to expect."

"Well I know you're gonna do great sis."

"Thanks little brother."

"How many times do we have to go over this? You're only a year older than me."

"I don't care because it still means I'm older than you."

"Whatever." He mumbles causing me to laugh.

All of a sudden this alarm goes off and I look over at Adam, Bree, and Chase because that's where the noise is coming from. "What is that?" Dez asks.

"The mission alert." Chase explains.

"What's the mission?" Bree asks.

"We have to stop another particle collider."

"Another one?" Adam asks. "They really need to stop making those."

"Agreed. But we have to go."

"Where's the particle collider?" I ask.

"Here in Miami."

"That's just great." Trish says sarcastically.

"Guys, go on the mission already." I demand.

"We're going." Chase says.

"Sorry we can't stay for the concert Ally." Bree says.

"Don't worry about. Saving the world is more important. Now go."

Bree grabs Adam and Chase's arms and super speeds back to the hotel. "Well that was interesting." Milton says.

"You get used to it." Jack says.

We spent the next hour just relaxing and talking about random crap, but it was during that time where I actually felt like a normal teenager.

"How's it going Miami!?" Austin yells into his mic. The crowd cheers. "Please help me welcome, Ally Dawson!"

The crowd cheers as I walk onto the stage. "Hey Miami!" I yell in the mic.

"You guys ready to hear some music!?"

"Well this song's called _You Can Come To Me_"

_**Ally**:_  
_ When you're on your own_  
_ Drowning alone_  
_ And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_ Someone'll throw it_

_**Austin**:_  
_ And when you're afraid _  
_ That you're gonna break_  
_ And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_ Someone'll know it_

_**Austin & Ally**:_  
_ And even when it hurts the most_  
_ Try to have a little hope_  
_ That someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_ When you don't_

_ If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_ If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_ If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_ Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_ You can come to me_

_**Ally**_  
_ You struggle inside_  
_ Losing your mind_  
_ Fighting and trying, to be yourself_

_**Austin & Ally**_  
_ And somebody lets you_

_ Out in the cold_  
_ But no where to go_  
_ Feeling like no one can understand_  
_ Then somebody gets you_

_ So take a breath and let it go_  
_ Try to have a little hope_  
_ 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_ When you don't_

_ If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_ If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_ If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_ Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_ You can come to me_

_ Like a chain that never breaks (**Austin:** chain that never breaks)_  
_ Like a truth that never bends (**Austin:** truth that never bends)_  
_ Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (**Austin:** puts it back again)_  
_ It's the feeling that you get (**Austin:** Feeling that you get)_  
_ It's the moment that you know (**Austin:** Moment that you know)_  
_ Like no matter what the future holds_  
_ You'll never be alone_

_ If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (**Ally:** Oh, yeah) (**Austin:** I will be your shoulder)_  
_ If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (**Ally:** Be your smile) (**Austin:** I'll be your smile)_  
_ If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_ Anything you need that's what I'll be (**Austin:** Anything you need) (**Austin:** Anything you'll be) (**Ally:** Anything you'll be)_

_ If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (**Ally:** Be your ladder)_  
_ If you wanna run, I'll be your road (**Austin:** I will be your road)_  
_ If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (**Ally:** If you want a friend) (**Austin:** Doesn't matter when)_  
_ Anything you need, that's what I'll be (**Ally:** Anything you'll need)_  
_ You can come to me_

_**Ally**:_  
_ You can come to me_  
_ Yeah_

"Thank you Miami!" I yell into the mic. I give Austin a quick hug before walking off stage.

"You were awesome Als." Jack says as I walk towards the guys.

"Thanks."

I turn my attention back to Austin and I can't help but smile. "Now this next song is for a special girl! You know who you are!" All the girls in the crowd go crazy because they probably think the song's for them. But it's not.

He starts singing _Here Comes Forever_ and automatically I start singing along. It's such a beautiful song and I'm in love with it.

About and hour and a half passes when the concert is finally over. Austin runs off stage heading towards backstage. "Awesome show Austin." I tell him wrapping him in a hug.

"Thanks Als. And you were amazing during our duet."

"Thanks."

"You were great Austin." Kim tells him.

"Thanks." He pauses noticing Adam, Bree, and Chase are gone. "Where's Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"They had to go on a mission." I tell him.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see them tomorrow."

"Most likely."

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" They all yell as we walk away heading towards the car.

"Are your parents awake?" I ask as he parks the car in the driveway.

"Most likely."

We get out of the car and head inside his house. "Mom! Dad!"

"We're in the living room honey!" His mom yells back.

We walk into the living room to see his parents on the couch. "Hi Ally."

"Hi Mimi. Hi Mike."

"How are you Ally?" Mike asks.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"We're good, thanks."

"Guys, is it okay if Ally spends the night?" Austin asks.

"Sure sweetie."

"And we were just about to watch a movie so how about you kids join us." Mike suggests.

"Sure, sounds great." I tell them.

"We're just gonna go change quickly." Austin tells them.

We head upstairs to his room and I can't help but notice the picture he has of us two by his bed. "Nice picture." I tell him.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites." I lean in and crash my lips onto his. He pulls away and goes to his closet to grab a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt to give to me.

"Thanks." I go to the bathroom and quickly change into his clothes.

"You look pretty hot in my clothes." He says as I walk back into his room.

"Why thank you."

I take a quick look at what he's wearing and the only thing he's wearing are sweatpants. "Really? No shirt?"

"It's my house so I don't have to wear a shirt."

"Whatever. You're just lucky you're hot without a shirt on."

"I think I'm hot with a shirt on as well."

"Your ego just gets bigger and bigger."

"You know you love it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

He grabs my hand and leads me downstairs. "Austin, why don't you have a shirt on?" Mimi asks as we enter the living room.

"Because I never wear a shirt at night."

"Well Ally's here and I'm pretty sure she feels awkward being around you when your shirtless."

"Trust me, I don't think she minds."

"And why's that?"

"Um, because we're dating." He says really fast. "Now let's start the movie."

"Wait, can you please say that again?" Mimi asks.

"Me and Ally are dating." He says slowly and carefully. I guess he was scared about their reactions. But I wasn't expecting this one.

"Finally!" They both exclaim.

"Excuse me?" Austin asks.

"We always knew you two would end up together but we never knew it would take this long." Mike explains.

"So you guys are okay with this?" I ask.

"Of course we are Ally. We love you like you're our own daughter." Mimi says.

"Thanks."

"So what does Lester think of this?" Mike asks. Oh no. Austin's face quickly drops and I don't even know how I look right now.

"Uh, dad, let's not talk about him right now."

"Why not? Does he not approve of you two?"

"I wouldn't know." I tell him. "Because he's dead."

Their faces immediately change from happy, to sad and confused.

"What are you talking about Ally? What do you mean Lester's dead?" Mimi asks.

"H-he was k-killed a couple of weeks ago." Austin immediately grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Ally, do you want me to tell them?" Austin asks and I nod my head.

"I'm gonna be upstairs." I tell him and he nods his head.

I walk into his room and collapse on his bed. Why did they have to mention my dad? I mean I'm not blaming them for bringing him up, but I try so hard to not think about him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ally POV**

"Als." I hear Austin's voice but I don't want to open my eyes. "Als, wake up." Wake up? I guess I fell asleep. But what time is it?

I open my eyes to see Austin sitting next to me on his bed. "What time is it?" I ask as I sit up.

"It's almost Eleven."

"It's still Saturday?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up but I wanted to let you know that I explained everything to my parents."

"So you told them about me and Jack?"

"Okay, when I say explained everything, I actually mean I lied to them."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them your dad died in a car accident."

"Austin, you didn't have to lie. You should've told them the truth."

"So you wanted me to tell them about you being an assassin?"

"It's better than lying to them." I stand up and head towards the door. "I'll tell them everything."

"You don't have to Ally. I know how hard this is on you."

"It's hard, but as long as you're next to me than I'll be fine." I grab his hand and head downstairs. Mimi and Mike are still in the living room with blank expressions on their faces.

They notice that I'm here and they immediately get off the couch and engulf me in a hug. "We're so sorry Ally. We had no idea." Mimi explains.

"It's okay, but there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Mike asks.

"You might want to sit down first." They do as I say. "Okay, you should know that my dad didn't die in a car accident."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asks obviously confused. "That's what Austin said."

"Well he lied. The truth is my dad was murdered."

They both gasp. "What?" Mike asks with a bit anger in his voice. "Who would want to murder Lester?"

"The only way you'll understand what happened is if I start from the beginning." Since I'm still holding Austin's hand, he gives it a reassuring squeeze. I take in a deep breath before continuing. "I-I can't do this Austin."

"Yes you can Als."

"Ally, just tell us sweetie."

"I'm just afraid that you'll hate me once I tell you what I want to tell you."

"We could never hate you Ally." Mike assures me. "You're like the daughter we never had."

I give them a smile. "Okay, well if I'm going to tell you what happened to my dad, then you'll have to know what I am."

"What you are?" Mimi asks.

"Mom, just let her finish." Austin tells her.

"I'm not your average teenage girl." I pause and take in another deep breath. "I'm a trained assassin."

I swear their eyes widen to the point where I'm surprised they didn't fall out. But what I didn't expect was for them to laugh. "Why are you guys laughing?" Austin asks angry and confused.

"Because we know this is all a joke. Good one Ally." Mike says.

"Ally's not joking guys. She's telling you the truth." Austin tries to explain to them. "Show them your shoulder."

I move the shirt a little so they see my bandaged shoulder. "What happened?" Mimi asks with a worried expression on her face.

"I was stabbed during a fight I had with one of the criminals I'm supposed to kill."

"Well I wouldn't call them criminals." Austin says.

"Yeah, we actually call them rebels."

I can see that Mimi and Mike are in a bit of shock and I don't blame them. This was so not how I wanted my night to turn out.

"So you're really an assassin?" Mimi asks a bit quietly.

"Yes, and so is my brother Jack."

"You have a brother?" Mike asks surprised.

"Yeah, he's actually in Miami right now."

"What about you mother?" Mimi asks. "Where is she?"

"She's in Seaford being protected by my boss's associates."

"You're really not making this up, are you?" Mike asks.

"I'm afraid not."

"I still don't understand why your father was killed." Mimi states.

"To be honest, I don't understand either. The only thing that I can think of is that they wanted me and Jack to suffer."

"Who's they, exactly?"

"A rebel group called The Night Devils. Me and Jack captured them years ago, but they escaped shortly after."

"But you said you were an assassin. Why did you capture them?" Mike asks

"Because we didn't want to be killers. But now we have no choice." I frown once I say that.

"Were you forced to be assassins?" Mimi asks.

"Pretty much. Our parents were assassins as well so once they retired, we had to take over."

"Your parents were assassins?" Mike asks obviously shocked. I nod.

I guess they didn't want to hear anymore because they didn't ask anymore questions. Now the living room was filled with complete silence. But I had to know one thing.

"Do you guys hate me now that you know what I am?"

They look taken back by my question but I have to know. "Of course not Ally." Mimi assures me. "You didn't choose to have this life."

"And even if you did, we would never be able to hate you." Mike explains. "We love you too much."

"Group hug!" Austin yells. His parents get off the couch and engulf us in a hug. "Alright, well I think we're gonna go to bed." Mimi says as we end the hug.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning." Austin tells them.

"Night guys." Mike says as he and Mimi head upstairs.

Once we know they're out of earshot, Austin turns to me and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. They took the news a lot better than I expected."

"Yeah, even I was surprised."

"I guess your parents are just that awesome."

"Yeah they are." He grabs my waist pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips onto his. Instead of pulling away from the kiss, we deepen it. After a few minutes of making out, we pull apart. "How about we continue this upstairs?" I ask trying to be seductive.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to." He smiles, picks me up bridal style, and carries me to his room. I'm not going to explain what happens once he closes the door because I think you can figure it out for yourselves.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I start remembering everything that happened last night. I look down to see Austin's arms wrapped around me. I carefully change my position so I'm facing Austin and plant a soft kiss on his lips. That should wake him up.

"Is that my new wake up call?" He asks as he opens his eyes.

"Maybe." He smirks. "We should get up." I tell him.

"Or we could just lay here all day."

"As much as I would love that, we can't. We're hanging out with the guys later."

"Yay." He says sarcastically. I playfully punch his arm. "Did Ally Dawson just punch me?"

"Yeah, she did. Now if you don't get up in the next five seconds, you won't be getting any kisses from me for a week." He shoots out of bed and runs to the bathroom. "That's what I thought!" I yell.

I go to his closet and grab another pair of his sweatpants. They are really comfortable and I have a feeling I'm not giving them back.

As soon as we were ready, we went downstairs to see Austin's parents at the kitchen table. "Good morning kids." Mimi greets.

"Morning." We greet back. "Ready to go?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you guys later." Austin tells his parents as we walk out of the house. "Am I taking you back to the hotel?" He asks as we get into the car.

"Yeah, I want to change into my own clothes. But just letting you know, I'm not giving you back these sweatpants." He laughs and starts driving.

I know Kim isn't in our room because she's at the mall with everyone else. "Give me like five minutes to change and then we'll go." I tell Austin as we walk into the room.

"You know I can help you change." He smirks and winks.

"Easy there boy. The only thing you would help me change into is my birthday suit."

"Exactly." I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom. I take off Austin's t-shirt and change into a tank top, but I keep his sweatpants on because they're way too comfortable. I put my hair up in a ponytail and slip on my high tops before walking out.

"Let's go."

"About time." He says getting off the bed.

"I was in there for five minutes so shut up."

"Still felt like forever."

"You're ridiculous." We walk out of the hotel and head to the car.

We arrive at the mall and go straight to Mini's since that's where we're meeting everyone.

"Hey guys!" Trish greets as we approach them.

"Hey!" We greet back. "So how'd the mission go?" I ask Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Well we stopped the particle collider just in time so I'd say it went pretty well." Bree explains.

"They would've gotten the mission done faster if I went with them." Leo points out.

"No we wouldn't Leo." Adam says. "You almost died last time."

"I almost died trying to save you three so ha!"

"Okay, moving on." Jack says "What do you guys want to do?"

"How about we just hangout at Sonic Boom?" I suggest. They all nod their heads in agreement.

We walk into the store and I immediately feel like crying. But I don't. I'm done crying because I know that's exactly what The Night Devils want me to do. They want to see me weak so they can take us down. Well that's not gonna happen.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Adam asks.

"Don't know, but-" I cut myself off and look at Jack who's looking outside the store. I turn around to see Simon. "This can't be good."

"Let's go see what he wants." We walk outside and move away from the store so nobody inside looks at us.

"Is something wrong Simon?" I ask.

"Actually no. I have good news."

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"We have located The Night Devil's hideout."

"Really?" He nods. "Where is it?"

"Manhattan."

"Seriously? Manhattan?"

"Yes, Manhattan. And while discovering their hideout, we managed to find out how many of them are left."

"And?"

"Twenty."

"We can take them down." Jack says confidently.

"I know you can. But before you get the chance to do that, I want you guys to go to their hideout and find out why they recruited more rebels. We don't know what they're planning."

"Okay, so when do you want us to go?"

"In two days. We need to arrange your transport."

"What about Adam, Bree, and Chase? They should come with us because they've dealt with them before."

"Then explain everything to them. We could use all the help we can get."

"Sure thing."

"Well I better get going and arrange everything."

"We'll talk to you later."

"Bye kids."

He walks away and we wait until he's out of earshot before talking. "How dangerous do you think they are?" I ask.

"I don't know. But we need to be prepared."

"Let's go tell Adam, Bree, and Chase the plan."

We walk back into Sonic Boom and immediately all eyes are on us. "What did Simon want?" Chase asks.

"Can we talk to you guys upstairs?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Als, is everything alright?" Austin asks me.

"I'll tell you later."

We walk upstairs to the practice and I lock the door behind us. "So what's going on?" Bree asks.

"We know where The Night Devils are." Jack tells them.

"Where are they?" Adam asks.

"Manhattan."

"Well that's a great hideout." Chase exclaims sarcastically.

"Yeah, well Simon wants us to go there and find out what they're planning."

"Does he know how many are left?" Bree asks.

"Twenty."

"If the five of us work together than I know we can take them down." Chase says.

"I'm not so sure." I whisper but I think Chase heard.

"When are we going?" Adam asks.

"Tuesday."

They nod. "So what do you think they're planning?" Bree asks.

"I have no clue. But I guess we'll find out Tuesday." Jack says.

"I guess we better get back downstairs." Chase says.

"Just don't tell them anything. I don't want them to know yet." I tell them.

"We'll tell them before we leave." Jack adds.

They start leaving the room but I stay back. "Als, you coming?" Jack asks.

"I'll be down in a minute. I just need to do something."

"Okay." They walk out of the room leaving me alone. I head over to the piano and start playing. "Please don't let this be the last time I play." I say to myself.

"What do you mean?" I turn around to see Austin in the doorway.

"A-Austin, I didn't hear you come up?"

"Sorry, but when you didn't come downstairs, I got worried." He walks over and sits next to me on the piano bench.

"I'm guessing you heard me talking to myself?"

"Yeah, and what did you mean?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"But Ally, I am worried. Please talk to me."

I sigh in defeat because I know if I don't tell him now, then he'll never give up. "We know where The Night Devils are and we're going to their hideout on Tuesday." I take in a deep breath before continuing. "And I'm afraid that we won't come back."

"What do you mean won't come back?"

"There are twenty of them Austin. I don't know if the five of us can take them down."

"Ally, if there is something I've learned about you guys, it's that you don't give up and I know you can get rid of them once and for all."

"I hope you're right."

"I am right."

"But if something were to happen and I don't come back-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Ally." He puts his hands on my shoulder and forces me to look at him. "I love you and I know you will come back.

Tears start to form in my eyes and I let them fall. "I love you too Austin." He crashes his lips onto mine and I can't help but smile. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime." He kisses my forehead. "Wanna stay the night at my place again?"

"Sure, but no funny business this time."

"Damn!" I laugh and give him a quick kiss.

I can always count on Austin to make me feel better. I'm still worried that I won't come back, but I'm not going to tell him that.


End file.
